Aboveground, dans le monde d'au dessus
by Koaru Tanaka
Summary: Après avoir libéré les monstres de la barrière, Frisk se met en tête de les aider à s'intégrer dans le monde d'au dessus. Ce récit racontera l'histoire des monstres qui devront apprendre à communiquer à la surface, et peut-être avec les humains. Attention ! Cette fanfic contient beaucoup de ship SANS x FRISK !
1. Chapter 1

**Yo tout le monde ! Voici ma première fic' sur Undertale  
Bon, pour prévenir déjà, cette histoire n'est pas le "début" puisque ****je me suis basée sur une fanfic qui existe déjà !** **Passez donc la lire avant (je met le lien et le nom de la fic juste en bas ; I chapitres assez longs).  
** _ **Pour les plus flemmards, voici un très rapide résumé :  
**_ ** **Après plus de 10 ans passés à la surface, Frisk reviens dans le royaume d'Underground où elle retrouve tous ses amis et où elle noue une relation amoureuse avec Sans. On apprend ensuite qu'elle est revenue pour aider les monstres à briser la barrière. Ainsi, elle découvre que le fantôme de Chara, le premier humain d'Underground, est la clé, et le fait revenir à la vie avec d'énormes pouvoirs magiques. Celui-ci va faire en sorte que Flowey redevienne Asriel, enfant. On découvre par la même occasion que Chara et Frisk viennent de la lignée des sorciers qui ont enfermés les monstres. Après l'avoir détruite, Torel annonce qu'elle, Frisk, Asriel, Chara et Undyne partent pour le monde extérieur pour vérifier qu'il est sans dangers pour les monstres.****

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir : Je développerais surtout le ship "Sans x Frisk (fille)", et un peu moins l'univers d'Underground. Je ne sais absolument pas combien je vais faire de parties, cela peut être long comme court.

 **La fanfic sur laquelle est basée celle là se nomme** **"Sa véritable famille"** **, de** _ **Gwenaelle Nina  
**_ **(ahah, je peux pas poster de lien.. ;o;)  
**

* * *

Chara marcha vers la sortie, les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de l'arche et se retourna, les yeux rubis brillants. Il porta sa main gauche à son collier et sembla SAUVEGARDER la partie.

 **« Savoir que ma famille est de nouveau réunie m'emplis de DÉTERMINATION »**

Frisk sentit le vent éclater sur son visage alors qu'elle sortait de cet endroit dans lequel elle était retenue depuis des mois. Elle observait Chara qui s'était arrêté pour admirer le paysage et qui se retournait vers les autres, faisant dos à la scène. À ses côtés, Asriel remontait avec sa mère Toriel tandis qu'Undyne fermait la marche derrière eux.  
Chara semblait confiant face à ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait. Il serrait son collier dans sa main en observant le soleil au loin qui se couchait derrière la montagne majestueuse. Frisk lâcha un soupire de soulagement tout en jetant un regard sur l'horizon. Sa quête était finie, elle avait réussit à libérer les monstres. Désormais, il ne lui restait qu'une tâche ; Les aider à se développer dans ce monde hostile.  
Toriel avait auparavant désigné les individus qui l'accompagnerait dans sa quête pour trouver un nouveau "chez-sois", une nouvelle maison où ils vivraient tous en paix et en sécurité. Dans son choix, elle demanda à son enfant Asriel et aux humains Chara et Frisk de l'accompagner, en plus d'Undyne sans doute pour leur sécurité.  
L'humaine s'avança, traînant ses baskets abîmées dans l'herbe fraîche du soir. Au loin, le soleil si éblouissant emplissait la vallée d'une lumière orangée douce et chaleureuse.  
Les trois monstres qui n'avaient jamais vu le soleil étaient aveuglés par la lumière qui jaillissait de l'étoile. Undyne prit la parole, cachant son émerveillement par de simples mots.

« Eh, c'est sympa dans le coin.  
\- C'est ça, le soleil ? » Murmura Asriel en se tournant vers les deux humains. Frisk acquiesça d'un signe de tête décisif.

Chara fut subjugué par l'émotion. Alors qu'il avançait, il se mit soudainement à pousser un cri en courant à toute vitesse dans l'herbe, les bras levés, sentant ce vent si fort qui le percutait et lui faisait siffler les oreilles. Il avait _enfin_ l'impression d'être libre.  
Sa mère sourit en pouffant doucement dans sa main tandis qu'Undyne, à côté, avait cette étoile d'admiration dans ses yeux.  
Toriel leva la tête en observant le ciel étoilé qui se dessinait au dessus d'elle au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait les pics.

« C'est magnifique, fit-elle remarquer alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.  
\- _Bienvenue dans le monde d'au dessus_ » répondit Frisk en souriant.

L'humaine, non seulement scientifique mais aussi débrouillarde que d'habitude, avait construit des petites tentes en toile avec l'aide d'Undyne qui s'y connaissait aussi, tentes drapées des couvertures que la troupe avait rapportées avant de partir -car ils n'étaient évidemment pas partis sans prendre des sacs de provisions, de soins et de quoi survivre-.  
Comme la lune montait dans le ciel, l'humaine avait conseillé aux autres de se reposer jusqu'au lendemain où ils marcheraient vers la ville des Humains, au pied de la montagne.  
Ainsi, ils s'étaient répartis trois tentes : Frisk dormait seule dans une tente différente des autres tandis qu'Asriel et Chara restaient inséparables dans un seul abri, comme à leur habitude. Parallèlement, Undyne et Toriel dormaient à deux comme les deux plus jeunes.  
Frisk était allongée dans sa tente qui était à peine assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'étendre dans toute sa longueur. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour s'endormir, elle poussa un soupire d'agacement au bruit de ces insupportables grillons qui ne cessaient de chanter, l'empêchant de trouver le repos.  
Soudainement, elle tendit l'oreille en entendant quelqu'un rentrer dans la tente et essaya de relever la tête et d'ouvrir rapidement ses yeux, mais à la place une main presque glaciale lui couvrit la tête en lui cachant la vue alors qu'une masse s'asseyait sur son ventre pour la plaquer là. Elle sentit ce poid peser sur elle, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger en cette position de soumission. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter.  
Ce qui semblait être la tête de la personne en face s'approcha de son cou, et elle sentit une langue mouillée lui lécher lubriquement le creu de ce cou tout en descendant jusqu'aux clavicules, provoquant un frisson chez Frisk qui la remua toute entière. C'est alors que le murmure de la personne en face lui parvint aux oreilles..

« On dirait que tu es tombé sur un.. **Os** ~ »

Reconnaissant la voix de Sans, elle rit doucement en poussant sa main squelettique de son visage pour le regarder alors que lui semblait amusé des réactions de la brune, affichant un sourire en coin sur un visage obscène.

« Sans, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas que les autres entendent, à côté.  
\- À ton avis, princesse ? »

À l'évocation de ce surnom, Frisk rougit alors que le squelette lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour enrouler sa langue à la sienne, comme lors de leur premier baiser, dans une danse charnel et brûlante où les deux corps se mêlaient.  
Profitant de sa position dominante, Sans caressa la joue de la fille avant de reculer son visage du siens pour la regarder dans les yeux un instant, hypnotisé par ce regard alors que sa langue bleue restait hors de sa mâchoire en pendant. Puis il replia ses doigts, ne gardant que l'index levé pour le faire glisser le long du visage de Frisk, la caressant ainsi jusqu'à son cou. Il descendit alors pour remonter le pull de la femme jusqu'au dessous de sa poitrine, et il se mit dans la tête l'idée de découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau et de trouver tous ses points sensibles, un par un. Alors que Sans se mit à lécher son ventre, la fille ne put s'empêcher un gémissement de plaisir qu'elle tenta de retenir en se mordant la main droite, fermant alors les yeux pour ne plus voir Sans qui s'amusait avec elle et son corps.

« A-Arrête Sans.. »

Elle tenta vainement de le repousser avec sa faible force en le tirant, sans trop y donner de coeur cependant, alors qu'il s'y reprenait de plus belle pour s'amuser à titiller Frisk, drôlement faible et sensible face à lui.  
Sans la caressa ainsi jusqu'à ce que les voix d'Asriel et de Chara purent s'entendre derrière la tente.  
En effet, Chara et son frère avaient décidés de sortir de la tête pour observer la lune et se dégourdir les jambes. Ce fut Asriel le premier qui entendit des bruits étranges venant de la tente de Frisk, et qui s'en était approché pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Pourquoi Sans est-là ? » Avait demandé l'agneau de son habituel bien niais.

Mais Chara, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, avait attrapé le bras d'Asriel pour le tirer et pour qu'ils s'en aillent rapidement avant qu'ils ne soient démasqués.  
Le squelette s'arrêta en tournant brusquement sa tête, coupé dans son élan, démasquant les deux autres à travers la tente. Frisk se sentit terriblement gênée alors que Sans sortit en se téléportant dans une flamme bleue, laissant la brune seule alors qu'il était déjà en face de Chara et Asriel.

« Eh, les gamins, vous devriez dormir ! Lança-t-il en riant.  
\- Tu faisais quoi avec Frisk ? » Lança Asriel en le regardant dans les yeux, curieux de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Un rougissement bleuté se marqua sur le visage de Sans qui détourna un regard vers la tente d'où Frisk était en train de sortir. Mais ce fut Toriel qui arriva avant que Sans ne put trouver une quelconque excuse, en jetant un regard noir sur le pauvre squelette.

« Oui, c'est vrai ça, que faisais-tu avec Frisk, Sans ? Fit Toriel en tapant doucement du pied sur l'herbe sous elle.  
\- Hum, je.. C'est que… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule ! On ne sait jamais, si elle se blesse, elle devra se faire **os** pitaliser ! Ahah, ahah… »

Il rit nerveusement en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner vers Frisk, glissant sa main sur son crâne d'un air tendu. La fille rit doucement -Non pas à la blague, mais à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait-

« Tu étais censé rester en bas, Sans, vraiment… »

Toriel soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, secouant doucement sa tête.

« Sérieusement, je n'allais pas laisser cette déesse de la nature se faire abîmer dehors. Avec un sourire en coin marquant son visage, Sans offrit un clin d'oeil charmeur à Frisk avant de continuer sa phrase. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas se passer de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chara s'approcha de Sans et lui donna une petite tape sur le ventre dans un geste joueur, avant de lever la tête vers lui.

« Quand même, ne t'amuses pas trop avec notre soeur quand on est dans les parages ! »

Toriel soupira -elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que faisaient Frisk et Sans dans leur dos- mais fut soulagée malgré tout que Sans soit pouvoir surveiller tout le monde en plus d'Undyne, elle n'y fit donc pas attention et pris la décision de retourner dans sa tente tout en disant aux autres de faire de même.

« Bon, avec tout ce bruit vous allez réveillez Undyne. Retournez tous vous coucher et tâchez de vous reposer, demain sera une longue journée. » Fit-elle de son ton habituellement protecteur et soucieuse de la santé de ses enfants.

Chara, sage, choisit de retourner à sa tente et fut rapidement rejoint par Asriel lui courant après. Ils n'avaient rien à faire là.  
Cependant, au lieu d'écouter la Goat Mom, Sans avait attrapé la main de Frisk et l'entraînait un peu plus loin pour pouvoir lui parler sans gêne.

Dans la tente, Chara serrait son collier en forme d'étoile dans sa main droite. Il était emplis de DÉTERMINATION dans la quête de trouver une nouvelle maison. Il se tourna vers Asriel et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Cela me rassure de savoir qu'il y aura Sans avec nous, au moins Frisk ne sera pas en manque ! »

Il rit en tirant la langue, mais son ami ne semblait pas de la même humeur puisqu'il ronchonna, le dos appuyé contre la toile de l'abri.

« Moi je n'aime pas Sans, il ne m'inspire pas confiance.  
\- Asriel, on en a déjà parlé. Sans est notre beau-frère, tu devras t'y faire !  
\- Je n'en ai pas envie »

Asriel clôt la discussion avec cette dernière phrase, sans jeter un regard vers Chara en l'ignorant donc.  
Chara abandonné l'idée de le résonner, et tourna son regard de l'autre côté de la tente. "Tant pis", pensa-t-il.

« Sans, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le squelette continuait de tenir la main de Frisk sans dire un mot, l'emmenant assez loin du campement, si loin que les tentes devenaient minuscules et que la fille commençait à avoir mal aux pieds à force de se faire traîner.

« Sans, arrête ! »

Elle balaya sa main sur le côté pour qu'il arrête de la retenir, et le squelette s'arrêta de marcher en restant pied joints, sans se tourner pour autant.  
Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était gêné, Sans pris de ses mains squelettiques la capuche dans son dos, et la ramena sur son crâne pour cacher son visage en se retournant, lequel était entièrement bleu par rougissement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe..? » Demanda Frisk en penchant sa tête sur le côté, le regard plein de questionnements..

Elle se doutait que s'il avait l'air aussi perturbé, c'est qu'il y en avait forcément une raison et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la lui donner.

« Je.. Hum… Frisk… Fermes les yeux, s'il te plait. »

Elle obéit sans trop savoir pourquoi, fermant les yeux, lui faisant ainsi confiance.

« Toc toc… »

Frisk soupira en offrant à Sans un petit sourire, basculant sa tête sur le côté dans un geste amusé.

« Sérieusement, Sans ? Bon… C'est qui ?  
\- C'est Veutu… »

Frisk pouffa doucement en glissant une de ses mains devant sa bouche.

« Mais ce n'est même pas un nom ! D'accord, d'accord… Veutu qui ? »

Elle entendit Sans se mettre à genoux, mais elle s'attendait à une blague un peu nulle comme Sans aimait bien en faire d'habitude. De son côté, Sans semblait étrangement très gêné par la situation, contrairement à la plupart du temps où il est complètement décontracté. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour chercher une petite boite rouge.

« V-Veux-tu… M'épouser…? »

Frisk sursauta en entendant ça, rouvrant soudainement les yeux. Elle trouva en face d'elle un squelette gêné qui tentait d'échapper au regard de la brune alors que son visage était teinté d'un bleu profond, lui tendant une petite bague en or d'un air timide. Des larmes montèrent rapidement jusqu'aux yeux tant elle fut émue sur le coup.

« Vraiment ? »

Le squelette, ayant toujours le visage caché dans sa capuche, acquiesça doucement d'un mouvement de crâne de haut en bas, faisant ainsi un sourire maladroit

« Je t'aime Frisk, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il le répéta avec plus d'assurance, attendant la réponse nerveusement.  
L'idée du mariage lui était venu alors qu'il lisait des livres sur le monde humain, dans la librarby. Il paraît qu'en signe de grand amour envers quelqu'un, les humains se mariaient, et c'est cela que Sans voulait prouver à Frisk.

« T.. Tu.. Tu es un idiot.. »

La réponse figea Sans qui sentit son coeur éclater dans sa poitrine en petits morceaux. Il soupira en baissant la tête et ramena sa capuche de nouveau sur son visage.

« Désolée, c'était une idée totalement stupi…  
\- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser ! »

Sans releva rapidement la tête en reprenant un grand sourire surpris, et alors qu'il se relevait Frisk se jeta dans ses bras. De petites larmes bleutées coulèrent sur les joues du squelette.

« Ahah, ça me rassure, j'avais peur que tu refuses, tu sais… Je me rongeait les **os** ! »

La fille rit doucement en resserrant son étreinte.

« Heureusement que tu es là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Sans prit alors doucement la main de Frisk et glissa la bague à son doigt, les deux souriant toujours autant.

« Dis moi, Sans.. Tu l'as trouvée où, cette bague ?  
\- Ahah, euh… Je sais plus. »

Le matin arriva rapidement et après une longue nuit de sommeil et le démontage des tentes, La troupe se mit en chemin à travers la campagne. Au loin, Chara pointait du doigt une grande montagne ombrageuse et dont la surface était recouverte d'arbres qui semblaient à des millions de kilomètres.

« C'est là bas, l'entrée de Underground ; C'est au pied qu'il y a le village où je vivais quand j'étais jeune.  
\- C'est carrément loin, soupira Sans. Il va falloir marcher tout ça ?  
\- Comment cela se fait que ce soit aussi éloigné ? Demanda Toriel en se tournant vers Frisk, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié en étant perdue dans ses pensées.  
\- Hmm.. L'Underground est grand, cela ne m'étonne pas. Après tout il y a plusieurs villes entières, des lacs, des grottes dessous ! »

Elle tourna également sa tête vers Toriel sans vraiment la regarder, continuant de marcher.  
Voyant son état presque "absent", Sans attrapa doucement la main de Frisk. Ce contact certes squelettique mais réchauffé par la magie fit revenir la fille sur terre, qui sourit alors à son petit ami en rougissant un peu.  
Peu après, tout le monde commençait à avoir mal aux jambes. Le soleil tapait haut dans le ciel, et ce fut Undyne qui proposa de s'arrêter la première. C'était évidemment celle qui souffrait la première de la chaleur puisqu'elle était un… Poisson.  
Tout le monde fit donc une pause, et s'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre à l'orée d'un petit bois à côté. Tous assis comme cela, Torel se tourna vers Frisk pour lui faire une requête.

« Dis Frisk… Et si tu nous racontait ce qu'il t'était arrivé, pendant ses quinze dernières années que tu as passées chez les humains ? Comment c'est, là bas ? »

Sans tourna la tête le premier vers la fille pour entendre l'histoire, suivit des autres. Frisk soupira et détourna le regard du côté inverse.

« Ah, il m'est arrivé un tas de trucs. Quand je suis partie, je me sentais.. Triste. Très triste. Sur le coup je m'étais évanouie et je m'étais retrouvée à l'hôpital. C'est l'endroit où l'on soigne les humains. Je me rappelle qu'en sortant de Underground, j'étais très mature. C'est drôle quand on y pense, j'avais même pas dix ans que j'avais l'impression de tout savoir, de tout connaître. »

Elle s'arrêta et jeta un regard plein de nostalgie sur chacun d'entre eux avant de continuer.

« J'avais connu la mort, l'amitié, l'amour, la haine, le desespoire, et ce en sept semaines. Ces sept petites semaines où j'avais disparu du monde d'au dessus, elles m'avaient totalement changée. Et honnêtement, je ne regrettes rien. Par la suite, on m'a mise dans un orphelinat -Même si je fuguais constamment pour retourner sur la montagne-. Vous me manquiez tellement, dans un monde où je n'étais qu'une personne parmis des milliards. Et je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous. C'est vers mes seize ans que je me suis mis le but de travailler dans les sciences pour trouver un moyen et vous sortir de là… »

Le silence régnait face à ce récit, et Frisk rougit puisqu'elle était gênée par tant d'attention de la part de tous.  
Soudainement, Undyne brisa ce silence et se releva, toujours pleine d'énergie, avant de s'approcher de Frisk.

« Et alors gamine, racontes nous tes histoires d'amour ! Tu nous avais déjà dis que t'étais plus vierge ! »

Les joues de Frisk se marquèrent d'un rouge très profond alors que tout le monde soupirait quand Undyne remis le sujet sur le tapis - Hormis Chara et Asriel qui n'étaient pas présent ce jour là -.

« Comment ça, elle n'est plus vierge ? » Chara se redressa soudainement, assis sur un tronc d'arbre coupé à la base. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

Malgré cela, ils étaient tous un peu intéressés. Plus particulièrement Sans, qui se demandait ce qu'avaient ces humains pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'eux, et non de lui, même avant tout cela.

« Ahah, euh… C'est compliqué, il y a eu quelques garçons, pas plus, je les ai beaucoup aimés mais… »

Sans tiqua et détourna le regard. Tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son sweat en soupirant, alors qu'Undyne posait encore des questions.

« Et tu les as rencontrés comment ? »

L'ex-leader de la garde royale s'assit brutalement sur le sol, en tailleur, écoutant avec attention la jeune fille.

« Hmm.. Mon tout premier amour ? Frisk rougit un peu avant de continuer. C'était à Underground, même si j'étais qu'une enfant, il y avait quelqu'un que j'ai toujours apprécié, je le trouvais fantastique. Il m'a beaucoup aidé dans ma quête. »

Tous restaient silencieux, sans vraiment se demander qui il était. La réponse en était évidente. Mais même si Frisk jeta un coup d'oeil sur Sans, celui-ci n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps et n'avait par conséquent aucune réaction.  
Elle continua alors, en hochant les épaules.

« Ensuite, bah… C'était au lycée, il y avait un garçon vraiment mignon, mais j'étais beaucoup trop timide ! Frisk sourit nerveusement en glissant sa main sur sa tête, levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis… Il y a Clément, j'étais encore avec lui avant de partir vers Underground. Il était gentil, et il prenait bien soin de moi. On avait prévu pleins de trucs ensembles, par exemple une vie plus tard. Tous les matins, on allait à la pâtisserie au coin de la rue pour acheter des beignets, et on se parlait de tout et de rien, c'était vraiment génial.. Mais j'ai dû le quitter pour revenir vous chercher.. »

Undyne, pourtant si insensible, avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant cette dernière histoire, et elle se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine. Toriel, elle, était tout aussi émue et se rapprocha de Frisk en lui prenant doucement la main entre ses pattes.

« Tu as fais tellement de sacrifices pour nous Frisk ! Tu vas pouvoir le retrouver, ce jeune homme si merveilleux, et faire la vie que tu espérais avec lui ! »

Sans, derrière, s'appuya à l'arbre contre lequel il était assis et se releva d'un geste flemmard, revenant aux anciennes habitudes. Il avait entendu, et avait décidé soudainement de rebrousser chemin et de revenir à la grotte. _"je suis de trop"_ , se dit-il. Frisk le regarda faire, avant qu'elle ne se lève également.

« Je n'irais pas revoir Clément, car celui que j'aime est ici. »

Elle rougit en baissant un peu les yeux après cette affirmation osée mais qu'elle pensait sincèrement, voyant qu'au loin Sans s'était arrêté. Il glissa ses mains sur sa capuche et la remit sur sa tête, et Frisk sourit en le voyant faire, avant de se rasseoir.

« On compte se marier. »

Frisk avait lancé ça en offrant un grand sourire aux autres, et Sans rougit de plus belle dans son coin. Il se retourna rapidement, le bleu aux joues, alors qu'il se grattait le crâne avec sa main de cet air gêné ; Les autres n'avaient jamais vus le squelette dans cet état.

« T-Tu n'étais pas obligée de le dire maintenant ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, et déjà les yeux de Toriel et d'Undyne s'étaient mis à scintiller. Asriel, lui, semblait exacerbé par la nouvelle ; Il ne pouvait supporter Sans pour une raison inconnue.

« Vraiment ?! »

Frisk acquiesça en rougissant elle aussi, puis elle se leva -encore- pour s'approcher de Sans et passer ses bras dans le dos du squelette pour se serrer contre lui. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un monstre que je ne peux pas t'aimer plus qu'un humain.. »

Il sourit un peu bêtement, avant de s'écarter pour revenir à sa place. Comme d'habitude, il détestait faire part de ses sentiments devant d'autres gens, et resta donc silencieux, enfouis au fond de sa capuche. Frisk le suivit du regard simplement avant de se retourner, pleine d'entrains et d'énergie.

« Bon, tout le monde, je pense qu'il faudrait se remettre à marcher vers la ville ! »

Aussitôt dit que tout le monde s'était relevé, oubliant rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

À l'arrière de la petite bande qui marchait vers la montagne, Sans et Frisk restaient côtes à côtes, se tenant la main que la fille serrait fort. Elle rougissait un peu en baissant la tête, marchant bien en face d'elle. Sans prenait quant à lui cet air un peu balourd qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre, avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

« Il était bien, ce Clément ? »

Frisk releva la tête, surprise de cette question, et croisa le regard du squelette dans les yeux qui la fixait avec insistance. Choisissant de répondre honnêtement, elle soupira avant de serrer sa main un peu plus fort dans celle de Sans.

« Il était gentil. Si je n'étais jamais tombée dans ce trou, je pense que c'est avec lui que je serais allée. Mais bon… Je suis revenu pour vous tous, et j'ai réussi ce que je voulais faire depuis mes dix ans. _C'est déjà ça, non ?_  
\- Il ne t'as jamais faite souffrir ? »

Frisk resta silencieuse à cette question, en haussant simplement les épaules sans réponse.  
La route se continua sans parler plus entre eux deux.  
De son côté, Undyne bavardait avec Chara et Asriel.

« Vous savez les petits, la DÉTERMINATION c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important !  
\- Undyne, on est pas des petits, on a plus de deux-cents ans…  
\- La DÉTERMINATION, c'est ce qui donne votre force. Vous savez, j'ai vaincu des tas de méchants grâce à ma DÉTERMINATION !  
\- Undyne…  
\- Vous aussi, un jour, vous aurez une grande DÉTERMINATION, j'en suis sûre ! »

Chara leva la tête vers le ciel et colla sa main sur son visage dans un geste d'exaspération.

« Undyne, si tu continues, c'est pas ma détermination qui vas atterrir sur ton visage mais c'est mon poing. »

Toriel observait cela, à côté, ricanant doucement d'un air doux. Entre deux répliques d'Undyne, elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers la grande montagnes au loin. _"Plus si loin que ça"_ , pensa-t-elle. Maintenant, on pouvait apercevoir le village au pied de ce mont ; C'était petit, et on y voyait d'ici quelques maisons en briques ou en pierres, toutes d'une couleur orangeâtre et vieillies par le temps sous un ciel bleu et illuminé.  
Toriel craignait l'arrivée là-bas, et Chara remarqua cela à l'air grave que prenait Goat Mama sur le visage. Il s'avança vers elle, échappant par la même occasion aux discours fatigants d'Undyne, et pris la main de sa mère dans un geste se voulant conciliant pour la rassurer. Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle baissa la tête vers lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout vas bien se passer. »

Toriel sourit à Chara en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête de haut en bas. Il ne pouvait plus rien arriver de mal, maintenant.

Le silence régnait dans la place du village, comme souvent dans les environs ; Par cette chaleur caniculaire, personne n'osait sortir de chez sois, et c'était un avantage pour les monstres qui s'étaient assis au bord d'une grande fontaine circulaire pour se reposer. Toriel observait les environs d'un air inquiet malgré Chara qui tentait de la rassurer en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère. Il semblait confiant, quant à lui.  
À côté, Undyne avait plongé son visage dans l'eau de la fontaine pour se rafraîchir et fit un grand sourire en se redressant après avoir passé quelques secondes sous la source. Suite à cela, elle s'assit aux côtés de Toriel pour la regarder, elle et Chara, en plus d'Asriel qui s'était assis sur les genoux de sa mère en riant.  
Plus loin, Sans et Frisk restaient côtes à côtes. L'humaine le regardait un instant dans les yeux, avant de détourner le regard en rougissant. Sans le remarqua aussitôt, et lui attrapa le bout du menton entre son index et son pouce pour la rapprocher de lui en la tirant doucement, la forçant ainsi à le regarder directement dans les orbites.

« Sans !  
\- Tu es aussi rouge que du ketchup. »

Il lui offrit un sourire malicieux alors qu'elle baissa la tête, gênée par une telle proximité alors qu'ils étaient en public.

« Que se passe-t-il ? T'as perdu ton.. **Humérus** ? »  
« Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? »

Sans ricana de sa blague alors que Frisk soupira de désespoir, affichant un sourire amusé tout de même. Elle l'aimait, malgré ces jeux de mots ridicule, et finit par attraper la main du squelette dans la sienne pour la serrer.

« J'étais un peu inquiète. Pour nous, je veux dire… »

Il la coupa dans sa phrase.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux qu'un squelette, comme petit ami..  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Frisk détourna le regard, elle n'osait rien dire de plus, et Sans pris les devant en lâchant sa main pour l'entourer de ses bras, serrant le corps fragile de l'humaine contre le siens, et son coeur battre dans sa poitrine.

« Tu sais, je ne peux pas te retenir, fit Sans dans un soupir malheureux. Après nous avoir aidé, si tu veux rejoindre le monde des humains et refaire ta vie, je ne peux pas te retenir. Je ne veux pas t'influencer dans ton choix, tu feras ce qui te rendra le plus heureuse, d'accord ? »

Frisk sourit en poussant doucement Sans pour qu'il desserre son étreinte et la regarde dans les yeux, face à face. Elle posa sa petite main sur la joue du squelette.

« Ma famille est avec vous, les monstres, je n'ai rien à faire dans le monde des humains. »

Il acquiesça alors, soulagé. Il aurait été brisé si Frisk avait décidé de ne pas rester avec eux ; Et la tristesse ne lui allait pas du tout.  
Finalement, l'humaine se retourna pour faire face aux autres et s'approcha d'eux, suivie par Sans de près.

« Bon. Je pense qu'avec Sans nous allons faire un tour chez moi, histoire de voir si je pourrais vous loger pour un temps indéterminé. Vous, restez ici et tâchez de vous faire discrets, essayez de ne pas être remarqués, d'accord ? Undyne, je compte sur toi s'il y a un soucis !  
\- D'accord gamine ! »

Undyne leva le pouce en l'air pour lui signaler que tout irait bien, et Frisk fut rassurée par ce symbole et cette vigueur digne de l'ex-leader de la garde ; La femme si compétente qui l'avait combattue auparavant devrait bien se débrouiller, même dans un lieu étranger comme celui ci.  
Frisk tourna les talons et fit un signe de main à Sans pour qu'il la suive, et il obéit.

« Ma maison se trouve de l'autre côté de la ville, il va falloir marcher un peu. »

Frisk sourit à Sans en lui jetant un regard en biais, alors que l'autre ne répondait rien. Il avait baissé sa tête, et Frisk le détailla quelques instants. Plongé dans sa capuche "au cas où ils rencontreraient quelqu'un", le squelette restait bien silencieux. Sans doute était-il plongé dans ses pensées, ce que Frisk n'aimait pas spécialement ; Cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon, même si c'était relativement rare.  
Alors que son regard était tourné vers son petit-ami, quelqu'un la bouscula sans qu'elle ne le remarque sur le passage. La personne ne s'excusant pas et passant sans même la regarder, Frisk se retourna et râla de plus belle.

« Eh, toi, tu pourrais pas faire un peu attention là où tu marches ?! »

L'homme qui l'avait bousculé se retourna lentement, jetant un regard de côté à la femme qui hoqueta de surprise en voyant son visage.

« Tiens donc, Frisk, comment on se retrouve ?  
\- C..Clément ? »

Sans, qui s'était arrêté sans pour autant se retourner, jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'homme au nom de Clément ; Celui que Frisk avait aimé "pendant longtemps" avant de repartir à Undertale.

« Cela fait un an que je ne t'ai pas vue, tu m'as beaucoup… Manquée. »

Sur des paroles se voulant gentilles, il arbora un ton presque menaçant en se rapprochant d'elle pour poser sa main et lui serrer l'épaule, au point qu'elle en eût mal et tenta d'échapper à cette étreinte en reculant d'un pas ; Mais il ne la laissa pas faire, se rapprochant également.

« Clément, lâches moi, s'il te plait... »

À côté, Sans observait la scène et décida d'intervenir lorsqu'il sentit la main tremblante de Frisk venir rencontrer la sienne pour chercher de l'aide. Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et son oeil gauche se mit à scintiller d'un bleu intense lorsqu'il attrapa l'homme par le col de son vêtement pour le soulever du sol. Sa capuche tomba de son crâne, dévoilant ainsi son aspect squelettique et un air menaçant qui défiait l'autre du regard. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise et faillit crier d'effroi devant ce monstre.

« Elle t'as dis de la lâcher. »

L'homme obéit instinctivement et retira sa main de l'épaule de Frisk, qui recula rapidement de quelques pas pour se cacher derrière Sans alors que des larmes avaient commencées à couler sur ses joues.  
Le squelette envoya d'un geste sec l'autre en avant pour le faire voler sur un petit mètre avant qu'il ne retombe brutalement sur le sol, se cognant le dos contre les pierres. Il se releva difficilement, et alors que Sans levait sa main pour le faire léviter et l'envoyer valser plus loin, Frisk lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de lui faire du mal.

« Sans, arrête, il ne mérite pas que tu gaspilles de ton pouvoir comme ça... »

Sans, sans détourner le regard de l'humain, soupira et le laissa alors courir dans le sens inverse, sans l'amocher plus que cela. Il l'entendit, au loin, crier quelque chose à Frisk.

« Tu es malade de trainer avec un gars pareil ! C'est… C'est un monstre ! »

Il tiqua à la prononciation de ce dernier qualificatif, et Frisk lui sourit gentiment avant de soudainement se blottir dans ses bras. Il fut d'abord surpris, mais finit par la serrer contre lui.

« Je n'aimes pas quand tu me vois comme ça…  
\- Merci. »

« Je me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, que les monstres viennent ici. »

Dans la petite maison mal isolée, Frisk s'était assise sur son lit et haussa doucement les épaules à la remarque de Sans. Elle se leva ensuite pour déplier quelque chose de sous son lit -ce qui semblait être un matelas-, et changea de pièce en se dirigeant dans le salon, soupirant en voyant son petit canapé devant une table basse en bois.

« Est-ce qu'il y aura assez de place pour tout le monde..?  
\- Tu m'écoutes ? »

Sans suivit Frisk jusque dans le salon et s'assit lassement dans le sofa, en posant sa tête sur le bord pour se reposer, tout en gardant un orbite ouvert sur Frisk qui s'était appuyée contre le mur.

« Tu disais quoi ? Finit-t-elle par demander.  
\- Je disais que c'était peut-être dangereux pour nous, le monde des humains. Tu as bien vu la réaction de ton copain tout à l'heure, il a dit que je suis un monstre… Et il a raison. Ici, nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre normalement  
\- Ce n'est pas mon copain, idiot.. »

Elle sourit en jetant un coup d'oeil sur l'unique fenêtre de la salle, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle songea à ce qu'il venait de dire. Et il n'avait peut-être pas tort ; Les Humains ont peur des monstres.  
Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure par reflex en pensant à tous les problèmes qui pouvaient se poser maintenant que la barrière s'était ouverte.

« Tu as raison, lâcha-t-elle. Maintenant, les monstres ne sont plus faits pour vivre parmi les humains.. C'était logique, je ne vois pas ce qu'il m'a pris de penser l'inverse. »

Sans se releva et s'approcha de Frisk pour poser sa main sur sa tête et lui frotta les cheveux dans un sourire moqueur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas autant gamine, si jamais les monstres ne s'intègrent pas dans la ville il suffira de construire notre propre campement !  
\- Je suis pas une gamine ! »

Ils ricanèrent tous deux, puis le téléphone de Frisk sonna soudainement, coupant l'ambiance. Elle s'écarta de Sans pour décrocher et s'assit sur le canapé, portant l'appareil à son oreille.  
Sans reconnu la voix sortant de l'appareil ; C'était la même que lorsqu'il s'étaient retrouvés et que quelqu'un l'avait appelée au téléphone. Sans doute l'amie de Frisk, celle qui s'appellait Sarah.

« Allo ? Sarah..?  
\- _Salut Frisk. J'ai croisé Clément dans la rue, il m'a dit que tu étais de retour en ville._  
\- Ah, ça n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à se faire savoir… »

Alors que Sans s'approcha de Frisk pour s'asseoir à côté, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Un silence pesant se faisait sentir provenant de l'appareil.

« _Il m'a dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un de bizarre, il a de sales blessures dans le dos, mais je crois qu'il est juste tombé et qu'il s'est imaginé des trucs... Tu sais, il ne vas pas très bien depuis ton départ._  
\- Ah oui ? Il m'avait pas l'air "très bien", effectivement. »

Sans tiqua à côté. Lui savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas bien du tout ; S'il n'avait pas été là, Frisk aurait morflé, elle qui était si faible dans le monde des humains.

« _Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en moque d'avec qui tu traînes, ce qui comptes c'est que tu sois de retour en ville !_  
\- Ce ne sera pas pour longtemps. »

Frisk lâcha ça en baissant la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil vers Sans qui haussa les épaules. Sarah se tût un moment, derrière l'appareil.

« _Sérieux ?_ »

Sans soupira d'agacement avant de retirer l'appareil des mains de Frisk d'un geste rapide pour le porter à ce qui pourrait être son oreille en temps normal. Frisk cria sur Sans de lui rendre rapidement le téléphone, mais le squelette ignora.

« Tu es Sarah, c'est ça ? Lança Sans au téléphone. Écoutes, Frisk se prépare et vous allez allez au café où vous aimez bien aller toutes les deux. »

Frisk soupira en voyant qu'il n'allait pas lui rendre le téléphone, et pesta en détournant le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, Sans ? »

Le squelette ne répondit pas, et raccrocha l'appareil. Il se tourna ensuite vers la brune et lui rendit son téléphone.

« Tiens, tu vas sortir, et moi je vais m'occuper de tout, comme un **os** ! »

Il pouffa doucement dans sa main, puis la poussa pour qu'elle sorte de la pièce dans un geste familier.

« Bon, vas te changer, cela fait longtemps que tu es dans la même tenue, et ça schlingue un peu si tu veux mon avis ! »

Frisk lui lança un regard noir mais obéis. De toute façon elle n'avait plus le choix, et bien qu'elle s'inquiétait encore un peu pour les monstres elle savait que Sans pouvait gérer. Quoi qu'il était un peu étourdis, parfois, il a souvent tendance à se précipiter..  
Elle alla se changer en évitant de penser à cela.

Sans partit chercher les autres après le départ de Frisk pour aller se changer les idées et parler avec son ancienne amie. Sur le chemin, il regardait le ciel. La sensation de n'avoir rien au dessus de lui, de n'avoir aucun plafond sur sa tête, cela lui donnait encore une étrange impression, un frisson d'excitation qui le parcourait dès qu'il levait le crâne pour observer ce bleu si chatoyant qu'il avait oublié, depuis les centaines d'années qu'ils étaient emprisonnés dans Underground.  
Il arriva rapidement à la place où les autres l'attendait, et il s'approcha d'eux, arborant ce visage si familier lorsqu'il était confiant.

« J'ai demandé à Frisk d'aller retrouver une de ses amies, en attendant on va devoir se débrouiller sans elle. Bon, vous venez ? »

Sans se retourna aussitôt pour repartir dans le sens inverse, et les autres ne mirent pas longtemps à le suivre. Toriel, inquiète, se rapprocha de sans dans un air soucieux.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose, pour qu'elle parte si soudainement ?  
\- Non, c'est juste moi qui lui ai demandé d'aller se changer les idées. »

Sans tourna la tête vers Toriel en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat d'un air décontracté avant de continuer à parler.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses à Underground, j'ai juste pensé que cela lui ferait du bien de sortir avec une de ses amies. Ne t'en fais pas Tori, je gère tout ! »

Rassurée, Toriel sourit avant que Chara n'arrive à ses côtés d'un pas pressé. La grande tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

« Je ne pense pas que la ville soit un endroit pour les monstres, fit Chara d'un air songeur. Auparavant, les monstres et les humains habitaient ensemble, c'était normal ! Mais maintenant ce n'est plus du tout la même chose… Les Humains pensent que les monstres font partis du folklore, seuls les plus jeunes y croient. Vous savez, ici, les enfants ont peur des "monstres cachés", moi-même je demandais chaque soir à mes parents de regarder s'il n'y en avait pas sous mon lit -Avant de vous rencontrer, bien sûr-. »

Chara se tût un instant, et baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds avancer au même rythme que ceux de Toriel. La reine, elle, semblait désolée. Elle avait fondé de si grands espoirs dans une relation entre les monstres et les humains, une relation pacifiste où ils vivraient en harmonie.  
Sans pris la parole.

« Malheureusement, tu as juste. Tout à l'heure nous avons rencontré Clément, l'ancien copain de Frisk, et il a mal pris qu'elle traîne avec moi. »

Sans coupa court dans sa phrase un instant et ricana en repensant à la grimace de terreur de l'humain lorsqu'il avait vu le squelette littéralement vivant.

« C'était drôle, quand il a crié de peur et que je l'ai envoyé valser à quelques mètres!  
\- Sans, ce n'est pas bien ! »

Toriel croisa les bras sous sa poitrine sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher, et agita sa tête dans un geste de contradiction.

« Ce n'est pas bien de martyriser les humains. Ici, ta force physique est plus puissante que la leur, et il ne faut pas que tu en profites ! Cela ne fera que nuire à notre réputation.  
\- Il l'avait mérité » siffla simplement Sans entre ses dents, vexé qu'elle lui fasse ainsi la morale ; Mais il s'arrêta de râler en apercevant la maison de Frisk donnant directement sur la rue principale et indiqua aux autres que c'était ici qu'ils s'arrêteraient.

Après avoir laissé Toriel, Chara, Asriel et Undyne en leur priant de ne pas faire trop de remu-ménage dans l'appartement de l'humaine, Sans choisit de disparaître dans une flamme bleue pour se téléporter près du café où Frisk et son amie buvaient quelque chose et parlaient ensemble. Sans, qui n'avait pas encore été remarqué, choisit de s'asseoir contre un mur à même le sol du trottoir et à peine quelques mètres plus loin, pas trop près pour que Frisk ne puisse pas le voir ; Mais pas trop loin pour qu'il puisse entendre la discussion.  
Frisk semblait gênée de retrouver sa vieille amie en face d'elle, assises sur une table à la terrasse du café. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel en soupirant.

« Tu sais, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Sarah avait pris la parole en coupant court au silence qui commençait à devenir malaisant. Frisk sursauta presque, et baissa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, lui offrant ainsi un sourire embarrassé.

« ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi. Tu sais, j'ai été sacrément occupée ces derniers temps… J'étais très loin d'ici, et du coup…  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, tu sais. »

Sarah haussa les épaules en soupirant à son tour, longuement, avant qu'elle ne continue sa phrase d'un ton un peu plus grave, détournant son regard sur le côté.

« ça m'a fait bizarre ; On était tellement complices avant. Je savais que tu devrais partir un jour, tu me l'as toujours dit. Mais je pensais qu'on était suffisamment amie pour que tu décides de rester.  
\- J'avais une mission. »

Frisk baissa la tête vers une petite tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle tenait dans ses mains depuis le début -celle qu'elle avait acheté seulement quelques minutes auparavant-, avant d'en boire timidement une gorgée. Sarah repris la parole pour la questionner.

« Quelle mission ? Tu parles comme si c'était une quête ou je ne sais pas trop quoi tout droit sorti d'un jeu vidéo ! On est dans la vie réelle, Frisk ! »

Cette remarque fit sourire la brune, qui pensa en elle même _"si tu savais"_ tout en soutenant le regard de son amie.

« Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.  
\- Frisk, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu peux tout me dire, je te croirais. »

Finalement, Frisk se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, la faisant basculer, tout en tournant la tête vers Sans qui, elle le savait, ne se trouvait pas loin derrière elle. Quand il remarqua qu'elle l'avait démasqué, il eu un sursaut et ramena sa capuche sur sa tête pour se "fondre dans la masse", peine perdue maintenant.

« Je dois y aller, finis par lâcher Frisk en se levant de sa chaise, concentrant son regard sur son ancienne amie. N'essaye plus de me contacter, je vais m'en aller vivre avec des amis très loin, et cette fois je ne reviendrais jamais. »

Elle lui sourit tristement avant de se retourner, laissant là la tasse de chocolat chaud qui n'avait pas été bien entamée. Sarah resta plantée là, ne comprenant pas très bien. Frisk finit par marcher vers la direction de Sans. Une fois à son niveau elle s'arrêta en gardant la tête baissée.

« On doit y aller » lui dit-elle avant qu'elle ne continue sa route sans prêter attention à s'il la suivait ou non.

En parallèle, Sans s'était rapidement remis sur pieds et avait jeté un coup d'oeil vers l'autre femme, qui les regardait tous les deux. Elle recula de quelques bons centimètres sur sa chaise en observant le visage squelettique de Sans ainsi que ses deux orbites noirs ; Ce dernier n'y prêta guère attention et rejoins rapidement Frisk pour lui attraper la main au passage, se penchant vers elle qui n'avait pas levé la tête.

« Eh, Frisk, ça va ? »

Elle ne répondit pas en continuant de marcher, serrant simplement la main du squelette dans la sienne.

Arrivés chez elle, Frisk partit rapidement s'asseoir sur le canapé sous le regard des autres monstres, et Sans la suivit sans rien dire, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir de ce sofa.

« Ce n'est pas une ville faite pour les monstres, lâcha finalement Frisk dans un soupir profond. Nous devrions rapidement partir, et vivre dans un campement. »

Toriel soupira une nouvelle fois devant ce verdict. Venant d'abord de Chara et de Sans, c'était maintenant Frisk -sans doute celle qui aurait pu le mieux juger- qui avait décidé de ne pas rester. La reine se sentit abattue, mais repris rapidement courage en se disant que désormais, ils étaient tout de même libres, c'était le plus important.  
Nous devons partir maintenant.

« Que faisons nous, maintenant ? »

Après être partis de la ville et se retrouvant en pleine nature, Asriel s'était avancé vers Frisk d'un air penaud en levant les yeux vers elle de part sa taille d'enfant. L'humaine le regarda quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Toriel. C'est elle qui devrait prendre la décision. Après tout, c'était elle la reine et non Frisk, elle n'était là que pour les aider à sortir.

« Toriel, je pense qu'on devrais retourner à Underground et prendre le matériel nécessaire pour construire de petits camps. Combien il y a de monstres, dans toute la population souterraine ?  
\- Environ 300 monstres, répondit-elle en souriant d'un air préoccupé. Des camps ? Quels sortes de camps ? »

Frisk croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine tout en montrant un air déterminé sur son visage, comme si elle était en train de résoudre une nouvelle énigme d'Underground.

« Je pense que les monstres pourraient se répartir sur le territoire et sur le monde, dans des camps de dix à vingts individus. Dans de grandes tentes communes, cela devrait être réalisable si tout le monde y participe. »

La brune sourit en imaginant les monstres se développer dans ces campements, enfin libres, ils iraient où ils veulent pour fonder leur foyer. Peut-être même qu'un jour cela se transformerait en villages, en villes.  
Toriel semblait du même avis que Frisk puisqu'elle soutint son regard un moment avec espérance.

« Cela me semble être l'idée la plus adaptée à la situation, finit-elle par dire de ce ton calme qu'elle arborait toujours. Retournons à Underground pour l'annoncer aux autres. »

Toriel s'avança face à l'assemblée de monstres qui était réunie dans la dernière salle où la barrière avait été détruite.  
Le groupe avait mis deux jours et trois nuits pour revenir à Underground, et déjà la population s'était réunie en attendant le verdict de leur reine, leur liberté qui n'était qu'à quelques pas. MTT Resort filmait la scène qui était redistribuée sur toutes les chaînes de télévision pour que chacun puisse connaître leur sort ; Mais très peu étaient restée devant leur TV puisque la plupart s'était retrouvée dans cette salle qui était pour ainsi dire pleine d'agitation.  
La reine, accompagnée de ses compagnons, se gratta la gorge pour instaurer le silence parmi la foule, et tous se turent.

« Nous sommes allés dehors, commença Toriel en souriant. Nous avons vu l'herbe, les arbres, le ciel et le soleil. Mais ce n'est pas tout, car nous avons marchés.. »

Elle fit une pause et se tourna vers Frisk en l'invitant à avancer à son niveau, ce que l'humaine fit sans rechigner bien qu'elle soit un peu gênée par ce monde.

« Frisk ; Vous la connaissez tous désormais, puisque c'est elle qui nous a sauvée ; Nous a montré sa ville, là d'où elle venait, son monde et donc celui des humains. Mais malheureusement ils ne nous ont pas bien accueillis et nous avons été contraints de partir. »

Derrière, Chara baissa la tête de frustration. Il était aussi un humain, c'était aussi son monde, pourtant personne ne le remarquait jamais. À côté, Asriel posa doucement sa patte sur l'épaule de Chara qui la repoussa d'un geste de rage, instinctivement, alors que Sans guettait tout cela du coin de l'orbite.

« Ce n'est pas seulement grâce à moi… »

Frisk essaya de placer une phrase en pensant à Chara qui était toujours mis de côté, mais Toriel la coupa pour continuer à parler au peuple sans y prêter attention.

« Nous avons donc décidés ensemble que les monstres seraient séparés dans des groupes, des camps, des villages construits à différents endroits du monde où ils vivraient à jamais libres. »

Toriel sourit à son peuple et un brouhaha d'exaltation les fit tous trembler. À côté, Frisk pris une mine inquiète en se tournant vers Chara, mais celui-ci surpassa sa colère et releva le visage pour lui faire un sourire maladroit, que lui renvoya la brune.  
Suite à cela, Frisk s'avança encore d'un pas vers l'assemblée et leva les bras pour faire taire l'assemblée.

« Vous savez tous que cela va être dur. Dur de s'intégrer au monde, dur d'y vivre et d'y survivre, dur de s'y développer. Mais si tout le monde s'y met, vous pourrez être sûr que la liberté ne sera non plus un but, mais une réussite ! »

Elle sourit en prononçant cette phrase pleine de détermination pour motiver les monstres ; Mais elles n'en avait pas eu besoin. Tous étaient prêts à faire d'énormes sacrifices pour leur indépendance.

Finalement, l'humaine se retourna et s'avança vers la sortie pour la deuxième fois. Elle observa le ciel qui se colorait d'un orange pâle alors que le soleil se levait loin derrière les montagnes.

 **« Savoir que les monstres sont enfin libres m'emplis de DÉTERMINATION. »**

* * *

 **Voilà la première partie de finie, et je me sens vraiment fière de moi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir bien réussi à garder le caractère de personnage, quitte à en laisser un peu d'autres de côté :/**

 **J'ai adoré écrire ce début en reprenant une autre fanfic. Gwenaelle Nina m'a beaucoup inspirée quand j'étais tombée par hasard sur son récit ; Et honnêtement je ne regrette rien.  
Si vous n'avez pas lu sa fic, je vous conseille d'aller la voir, elle est vraiment excellente et donne une profondeur aux personnages, notamment pour Chara qui y est mis en avant vers la fin de son récit !**

 **Peut-être que ça va être du blabla inutile, mais j'ai toujours imaginé Chara comme une fille, alors "la" voir en garçon, ça m'avait fait bizarre, mais j'avais trouvé amusant ses sentiments pour Frisk.  
Au final, je me demande encore si j'aurais du lui développer ce sentiment d'amour dans mon histoire, ou faire comme j'ai écris, c'est à dire garder un amour uniquement fraternel. Mais je pense qu'une histoire d'amour entre Frisk et Chara n'aurait pas mené à grand chose..**

 **J'espère avoir satisfait les fans de la fanfic "Sa véritable famille" et qui en demandaient une suite, par ce récit ; J'avais un peu peur que le texte ai l'air bâclé, du coup j'ai réécris certains passages au moins dix fois avant de les trouver "parfaits" !  
Pour les avis, je voudrais simplement savoir si vous préférez que je développe plus l'histoire entre Frisk et Sans, ou si je devrais développer l'histoire des monstres o/**

 **Sinon, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire. "SPAGHETTI AND PUZZLES NYE EH EH !" 3  
(oui, ceci n'avait aucun sens, j'adore juste imaginer Papyrus dire cette phrase)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne année tout le monde !  
Me voilà de retour pour écrire la seconde partie de ma fic'. Après plusieurs relecture, je me suis rendue compte que la première partie n'était pas "assez bien écrite", je dirais, et je vais donc essayer de m'améliorer au fil du temps :3**

 **Je vais répondre rapidement aux petites questions posées dans les reviews :  
Alors tout d'abord merci pour tous ces avis positifs, cela m'a fait chaud au coeur ! J'avais peur que comme cette fic soit une suite, il y ait des gens qui trouvent que cela ne corresponde pas assez, etc.. Mais je suis contente que cela vous plaise ! ^^  
Ensuite, pour la scène du mariage, je me suis bel et bien inspirée d'un comic que j'ai souvent vu sur youtube où il dit "Marry" "marry who ?" "marry me ?", même si en français ça donne pas terrible du coup X)  
Quant à la question du lemon, je ne sais pas du tout si je pourrais en faire un ou non. Cela va être dur d'en faire sachant que Sans est juste un.. squelette :p J'essayerais d'envisager cette possibilité, et de regarder comment les autres font !**

 **Bon, maintenant... Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les monstres s'étaient installés à la surface. Désormais, Underground était terriblement vide et silencieux.  
Chara s'avançait parmi les décombres de New Home, un regard nostalgique marqué sur le visage. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, dans la pièce principale. Aucun feu ne brûlait à l'intérieur, comme depuis toujours.  
Le garçon s'assit au sol, à côté du vieux fauteuil miteux, posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir pour s'y appuyer et fermant les yeux quelques instants. Il se remit en tête les souvenirs de son enfance auprès de Toriel et d'Asgore, avec son frère Asriel.  
Il vit courir ce qui semblait être une pensée vagabonde. Asriel traversa la salle en riant, pourchassé par ce qui semblait être lui-même.  
Chara lâcha un sourire. Cette époque lui manquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aider les monstres. Mais il avait tout raté. En mourant, il espérait pouvoir sauver sa famille du monde d'en dessous. Maintenant, il regrettait.  
Toriel sortit de la cuisine en appelant Chara et Asriel pour les prévenir que la tarte serait bientôt prête, et Asgore, assit sur le fauteuil, se tourna vers sa femme avec un sourire chaleureux marquant son visage.  
Chara leva la tête vers cette image, vers son père qui lui manquait au plus profond de son âme.  
Mais soudainement, le visage du roi se déforma en offrant à l'enfant un rictus monstrueux. Chara cria de terreur et recula de quelques pas en trébuchant en arrière. Il s'étala sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux. Jetant un bref regard vers Toriel, il remarqua que sa tête était devenue tout aussi difforme. Deux orbites vides d'où coulaient des larmes noires s'élevaient au dessus d'une bouche béante qui semblait vouloir aspirer Chara. Asgore se releva du fauteuil et se tint droit face à l'humain pétrifié.

 **« C'est ta faute si ta famille est morte. »**

Chara sursauta, transpirant fortement. Il se redressa, plongé dans dans son sac de couchage, se trouvant au milieu d'une dizaine d'autres monstres profondément endormis et cachés sous une grande tente en toile imperméable verte. Ils étaient dans un des trente campements où s'étaient réunis les monstres, et le seul bruit qui brisait le silence était le souffle saccadé de Chara en cette nuit de pleine lune, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal.  
Il sortit de son duvet et partit faire un tour dehors.

L'herbe était fraîche sous les pieds du jeune qui regardait le ciel en levant la tête, détaillant les étoiles qui brillaient timidement là-haut. Après avoir fait quelques mètres en dehors de la l'abri, il s'arrêta net en sentant la présence de son frère derrière lui. Asriel posa sa patte sur l'épaule de Chara, qui ne se tourna pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas, restant muet en gardant la tête levée vers les astres qui illuminaient le ciel. Il tremblait encore de cet effroyable rêve qu'il venait de faire, et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, bien que Frisk lui ait offert une seconde chance en lui permettant d'aider à nouveau, de redevenir humain.  
Il se sentait coupable.

« J'ai tué papa... »

Asriel le fixa quelques instants, surpris qu'il avoue cela ; D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait tromper son frère. Asriel savait très bien que ce n'était nullement la faute de Chara, mais bien la sienne. C'était lui qui avait tué papa alors que Frisk avait essayé de l'épargner. C'était lui qui avait tenté de tuer Frisk au moins des milliards de fois. Même s'il était autrefois une fleur sans sentiment, c'était uniquement sa faute et non celle de son frère.  
Mais il resta silencieux et leva la tête vers le ciel, regardant dans la même direction que Chara qui semblait rêvasser. Il sourit en observant une comète qui traversa l'espace, et leva l'index pour la suivre du doigt.

« Il paraît que les humains font des voeux quand ils voient une étoile filante »

C'était la première météore qu'il voyait, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Fermant les yeux fort en baissant sa tête, il murmura son vœux d'une voix basse et fluette.

« Je voudrais que tout le monde soit heureux à jamais.. »

Le soleil chatouilla le visage des monstres, tous enfouis dans leurs couvertures les uns serrés aux autres. La première à ouvrir les yeux fut Toriel, et elle se leva sans bruit de ce qui lui servait de lit pour aller profiter du matin frais dans la nature. Elle s'éloigna discrètement de la grande tente commune, ne remarquant pas les deux couches vides qui n'étaient autre que celles de Chara et d'Asriel.  
En entendant les oiseaux piailler pour se disputer des graines sur le sol, Toriel ne put s'empêcher un sourire rêveur en songeant à la nature qui l'entourait. Elle leva ses yeux vers les grands sapins qui l'encerclait, aux feuillages denses constituant la petite forêt illuminée de toute part sous le grand soleil surplombant le bois.  
En continuant son chemin, Toriel s'avança dans une petite clairière où elle y trouva ses deux enfants allongés sur le sol et blottis l'un contre l'autre, profondément endormis. Attendrie, elle s'approcha d'eux et se pencha pour leur agiter tendrement l'épaule dans un geste maternel pour les réveiller en douceur.

« Chara, Asriel, réveillez vous...  
\- ...Maman ? »

Chara ouvrit lentement ses petits yeux vers sa mère tandis qu'Asriel restait assoupis, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. L'humain se haussa pour se mettre au niveau de sa mère qui était accroupie, et baissa les yeux dans un geste confus tout aussitôt. Toriel prit doucement son menton entre les doigts de sa patte pour lui relever la tête.

« Chara, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Dis… C'est ma faute si papa est mort ? »

Toriel fut heurtée par cette question comme si elle se prenait une claque. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, et détourna rapidement les yeux de l'autre côté en tentant d'échapper à la question. Elle se releva et recula d'un pas tout en se tournant pour faire dos à Chara. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la faute de l'humain ou non. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que c'était faux, qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal et qu'il pouvait dormir tranquillement sans penser au malheur qui était arrivé à son père ; Mais il en était en partie responsable et même elle ne pouvait le nier.

« Oui, c'est ta faute. »

La voix de Sans surgit de nul part alors que sa silhouette de squelette s'approchait derrière eux. Chara tourna la tête en même temps que Toriel, et cette dernière hoqueta de surprise, demandant brutalement à Sans de se taire. Celui ci n'obéit pas, et il se pencha vers Chara pour le surplomber en le fixant sans ciller.

« C'est ta faute, Chara. Si tu ne t'étais pas donné la mort, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Et justement… Si tu ne t'étais pas donné la mort, nous serions encore enfermés en bas. Et vous, les humains qui étiez tombés, vous vous seriez vite lassés de la vie à Underground. Vous seriez remontés après.. Quoi ? Un an, dix ans tout au plus ? Si tu ne t'étais pas donné la mort, Frisk n'aurait jamais pu venir à bout de la barrière car tu serais mort de vieillesse à l'heure qu'il est. »

Sans se tût un instant. Le sourire habituellement présent sur son visage était manquant, et il regardait Chara le plus sérieusement du monde. L'humain soupira et baissa la tête piteusement. Il aurait voulu entendre autre chose, mais Sans avait raison. Il n'y avait absolument aucun espoir pour que son père puisse vivre, et le squelette s'assit à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait pour parler avec Chara bien en face.

« La première fois que j'ai revu Frisk, je lui en voulait. Elle n'a jamais réussi à sauver Asgore, et je le lui reprochait. Mais elle m'a parlé avec le fond de son coeur, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait essayé de le sauver, elle l'a vu mourir tellement de fois qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Crois moi, il n'y avait aucun moyen, alors ne te le reproche pas trop. C'est quand même grâce à toi que nous sommes dehors, là. »

Reprenant un grand sourire malicieux, il frotta énergiquement le crâne de Chara avec sa main, ébouriffant les cheveux de l'humain au passage qui s'écarta et poussa la main en riant, passant subitement de la monotonie à la bonne humeur. Derrière, Toriel les regardait d'un air inquiet, et lâcha un profond soupir plein de nostalgie.  
Sans avait sans doute raison, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Asgore reste en vie, et cela dépitait Toriel. Elle le regrettait, et voulait en elle que tout redevienne comme avant. Tout était si simple avant.  
Asriel ouvrit les yeux au bruit des rires de son frère adoptif, et il sourit simplement en le voyant s'amuser, levant les yeux vers le ciel en repensant à son voeux de cette nuit, celui où il souhaitait que tout le monde soit heureux.

« Merci », dit-il d'un souffle en fermant les yeux.

Frisk fut la dernière à se réveiller, ce matin là. Il devait être onze heure lorsqu'elle elle ouvrit les yeux, alors que Sans veillait. Assis à côté de son sac de couchage, il s'était appuyé contre la toile de la tente et regardait d'un air rêveur de l'autre côté, sans voir Frisk qui ouvrait les yeux avec difficulté.  
Elle ronchonna, encore mal réveillée, et se redressa lentement, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard vaseux mais n'échappant pas plus au regard de Sans. Ce dernier sourit à l'humaine en la regardant quelques instants avant de poser délicatement ses doigts squelettique sur la joue fraîche de Frisk, qui frissonna à ce contact.  
Derrière, Papyrus arriva à grand pas, tout excité pour parler avec son frère Sans, en criant de sa voix hystérique mais si caractéristique qui le définissait bien.

« SANS ! TU NE DEVINERAS JAMAIS CE QU'IL M'EST ARRIV... »

Il se tut soudainement en voyant l'humaine encore ensommeillée, et se rapprocha pour se pencher au dessus d'elle. Cette dernière leva la tête pour le regarder, le trouvant plus grand que jamais, et lui offrit un petit sourire amical.

« L'HUMAIN A FINI DE DORMIR ? »

Sans mit rapidement son index devant ce qui pourrait être sa bouche en laissant échapper un sifflement léger pour lui demander de baisser le ton, mais Frisk se releva alors pour se tenir droite sur ses pieds, et s'étira en levant ses bras haut vers le plafond de la tente, cédant à un bâillement intense avant de soupirer.

« C'est bon, je suis réveillée !  
\- TU AS BIEN DORMI ? »

Le grand squelette, sans attendre de réponse, se tourna rapidement vers Sans et son frère aperçut une étoile d'excitation dans ses yeux, alors qu'il se redressait pour se mettre en avant dans toute sa grandeur, prenant un air humble qui fit rire l'humaine.

« MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, AI TROUVÉ UN ANIMAL DANGEREUSEMENT SAUVAGE ET L'AI ÉDUQUÉ, SI BIEN QU'IL EST DEVENU TOTALEMENT INOFFENSIF ! »

Sans ricana, regardant Papyrus avec intérêt avant de sortir un mauvais jeu de mot sur son talent, et ce dernier sourit en se déconcentrant quelques secondes avant de reprendre un air sérieux, levant son doigt en l'air, et répliquant que s'il n'était pas là, il ne savait ce que son frère ferait ; Le tout sous le regard de Frisk qui s'amusait de cette scène de ménage si habituelle dans leur famille. Elle aimait les voir rire ainsi tous les deux, et finit par les laisser de chamailler en sortant de l'endroit pour aller rejoindre Undyne qui parlait avec Alphys un peu plus loin en dehors de la tente.

« Frisk ! »

Undyne fit un signe de main à l'humaine en souriant, alors qu'Alphys sursauta en se tournant vers l'autre arrivant et lui sourit également d'un air embarrassé -à croire qu'elle ne changera jamais-. Tapant doucement sur l'épaule de l'humaine dans un geste familier, Undyne ricana en prenant la parole.

« Tu devineras jamais ce qu'était en train de me dire Alphys ! »

L'intéressée eu l'air de se décomposer sur place en agitant rapidement sa patte en l'air dans un geste futile tout en répétant que ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas une grande importance et que ce n'était pas utile de le savoir, mais l'ex-leader jugea bon de l'embarasser encore plus en continuant de parler.

« Elle me disait qu'elle était très contente que tu sois là, de vrais louanges ! Et c'est vrai que tu as été intelligente pour nous sortir d'ici. »

Frisk se sentit gênée à la place d'Alphys, et du rouge se teint à ses joues. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules en riant confusément, avant de répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas énormément contribué, et que tout était un ensemble de choses. Sans Chara, elle n'aurait rien réussi à faire, et les autres durent bien approuver.

Les journées passaient lentement ici. Cela faisait déjà près d'une semaine que les monstres étaient sortis d'Underground, et tous s'en contentaient. Vivre ainsi, en collectivités, ils en avaient toujours eu l'habitude dans le fond, et chaque jours se ressemblaient. Cela leur faisait du bien d'être de nouveau à la surface, de goûter aux rayons du soleil et de pouvoir sentir le vent leur caresser le visage, et Frisk commençait à se satisfaire de cette petite vie tranquille parmi eux, elle en oubliait presque les dernières années qu'elle avait vécu parmi d'autres humains, elle se sentait heureuse avec Sans et tous les autres, c'était sa famille.

Frisk s'était éloignée de l'ex-leader de la garde royale et de la scientifique pour aller à la rencontre de Toriel qui passait à côté, et lui sourit en lui faisant un petit signe de main. Cette dernière lui rendit le même salut en levant sa patte.

« Alors, ça va ? C'est pas trop dur ?  
\- Je me sens un peu inquiète pour Chara. Cette nuit, il m'a avoué avoir fait un cauchemar… »

Frisk haussa les épaules, semblant ne pas s'en inquiéter plus que cela. Elle expliqua à Toriel que les cauchemars étaient courants chez les humains, et que personne n'était à l'abris d'un mauvais rêve. Mais elle ne semblait pas se rassurer puisqu'elle détourna les yeux pour regarder sur le côté d'un air soucieux.

« Il a rêvé du passé, quand il était encore humain et qu'Asgore n'était pas mort »

L'humaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure soudainement, un peu plus convaincu qu'il n'était pas en grande forme. Finalement, elle tenta de calmer Toriel en posant sa main sur son épaule dans un geste se voulant compatissant, et lui affirma qu'elle allait le voir de ce pas pour lui parler et savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas. L'autre la remercia en souriant maladroitement, et Frisk partit ainsi chercher Chara.  
Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver : Assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, il avait les yeux clos et les bras croisés sur son ventre en ayant l'air de dormir, mais il rouvrit ses paupières en entendant les pas de Frisk craquer sur les feuilles au sol. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

« Hey Chara, ça va ? »

L'intéressé acquiesça d'un signe de tête d'haut en bas avant de se redresser en appuyant ses mains sur le sol et détourna son regard en bas tout en attrapant entre ses doigts une feuille rougie par l'automne qui s'emmenait, la détaillant, détaillant sa jolie couleur corail, détaillant ses veines qui la parcouraient et sa tige noircie, détaillant sa texture abîmée et écaillée. Finalement, il releva la tête.

« Toriel t'as dis pour mon cauchemar ?  
\- Elle m'a dit ce qu'elle savait.  
\- Je n'avais jamais fais de cauchemars... »

Il se tut quelques secondes en lâchant un profond soupir, repensant encore à lorsqu'il était vivant -autrefois-. Il avait perdu les souvenirs de sa famille parmi les humains, mais Asgore, Toriel et Asriel resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire à tout jamais, ça il pouvait le certifier. Et même si désormais il était dans un nouveau foyer, avec des personnes qui l'aiment et tiennent à lui, cela ne sera jamais comme avant. Jamais.

« C'était terrifiant. J'avais l'impression d'être bien réveillé, j'étais conscient, et d'un coup papa est devenu comme... »

Il coupa sa phrase net alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il culpabilisais de la mort d'Asgore, et Frisk le comprit aussitôt puisqu'elle l'entoura rapidement de ses bras dans un geste protecteur, caressa son dos de la paume de sa main pour le réconforter. Elle sourit doucement en l'entendant sangloter contre elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer, et cela lui faisait sans doute le plus grand bien. Retenir ses larmes n'aurait mené à rien.

« Chara, c'est pas ta faute, c'était ainsi que cela devait se faire.  
\- M-Mais.. Il.. Il me manque ! »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de couper sa phrase par des gémissements. Sa peine semblait immense, si bien que Frisk ne répondit rien pour le laisser se vider de toutes ces larmes qui le tourmentait.  
Ils restèrent là un moment, et Chara finit par se calmer. Ses sanglots s'éteignirent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans les bras de Frisk, qui lui caressa doucement le sommet de la tête en souriant.  
Même si son esprit était un être malin de plusieurs centaines d'années, son corps n'était que celui d'un enfant, avec ses tourments et ses peurs.  
Sans arriva derrière Frisk en marchant d'un pas lourd jusqu'à ses côtés. Voyant Chara endormi et appuyé contre les cuisses de l'humaine, il s'assit en tailleur juste à côté, levant son genoux droit pour poser sa main dessus. Frisk tourna son regard vers lui et sourit au squelette sans cesser pour autant de caresser les cheveux de l'autre qui portait désormais sur son visage un air paisible.

« Il avait fait un mauvais rêve, cette nuit. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien…  
\- Je sais, il s'est levé et est sorti très tôt. Vers huit heures je l'ai retrouvé avec Toriel dans les bois, il lui avait demandé si c'est sa faute si Asgore est mort.  
\- Tu lui as dis quelque chose ?  
\- Uniquement la vérité. »

L'humaine soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. La vérité de Sans était souvent trop brutale, et il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se prononcer. Mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, c'était dans la nature du squelette d'être aussi honnête. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans rien dire de plus et rebaissa son regard vers Chara.  
Sans tendit alors sa main vers la joue de Frisk pour l'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, tu ferais une merveilleuse mère, je trouve. »

Frisk rougit brusquement, ne s'attendant pas à une telle remarque, et bredouilla quelques mots maladroits en riant d'un air embarrassée, tournant la tête aussitôt pour échapper au regard de Sans. Le squelette ricana à cette réaction gênée, et il attrapa alors Chara en le soulevant pour le porter, se relevant en même temps. Il expliqua à Frisk qu'il allait le ramener dans la tente commune pour qu'il puisse se reposer tranquillement, et se retourna pour partir dans l'autre sens, faisant ainsi risette à l'humaine qui restait plantée là, le visage rougis par cette énième taquinerie de Sans.

« C'est pas juste, il se moque de moi.. » murmura-t-elle, un peu vexée.

Après cette scène, Frisk était retournée près du camp. Mais aussi rapidement, Toriel arriva pour lui parler en ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit puisqu'elle s'approcha d'un air pressé, lui souriant comme à son habitude d'une allure tendre.

« Tu es allée le voir ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant une mine soucieuse.  
\- Il s'est endormi, Sans l'a raccompagné jusqu'à sa couche, dans le grande tente. »

Elle baissa la tête après cette phrase en soupirant, fuyant les yeux de Toriel. Frisk n'osait pas lui dire que Chara n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait des remords de sa vie passée, ce qui était tout à fait normal, tristement. L'humaine finit par relever la tête en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, désolée.

« Il… Il faudra le surveiller, je pense qu'il a besoin d'une mère, plus que jamais, de quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui... »

Le sourire de Toriel disparut lentement, elle se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'avait jamais été une vraie mère, elle le réalisait maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais vécu parmi les humains, et par conséquent ne savait pas que faire pour en être une. Elle recula d'un pas en poussant un profond soupir désespéré. Elle aurait espéré pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider Chara.

« Très bien.. -Se taisant quelque seconde en baissant la tête, elle changea de sujet-. J'avais une requête à te faire, par ailleurs. Nos provisions manques, j'aurais besoin que tu partes en villes pour acheter quelque chose qui se mangerait. Tu pourrais y aller avec Sans, il t'aidera à te téléporter jusque là bas, non ? »

Frisk approuva d'un signe de tête d'haut en bas en changeant de ton pour en adopter un plus léger qui lui signalait son accord, et lui dit qu'elle partait aussitôt après avoir trouvé Sans. Toriel, sans ajouter un mot de plus, se retourna et partit dans l'autre sens. Elle était anxieuse et chagrinée et l'humaine le sentait bien, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire, si ce n'est d'essayer de la rassurer tant bien que mal.  
Elle se retourna également pour quitter Toriel et aller chercher Sans, qui devait être encore aux côtés de Chara dans le tente. Se dépêchant de les rejoindre, elle retrouva le squelette assis à côté, regardant l'humain avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Sans ? »

La voix de l'humaine fit sursauter Sans, et il tourna rapidement la tête vers celle qui venait d'arriver en rougissant un peu.

« Frisk !  
\- Tu faisais quoi ? »

il laissa échapper un rire troublé avant de soupirer, attrapant la main de la fille entre ses doigts squelettiques pour l'entraîner vers le bas et qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Sans la colla ensuite contre lui et glissa ses bras dans son dos, apaisé. Frisk, quant à elle, était terriblement gênée qu'il la prenne par surprise comme cela, et elle rougit alors brusquement.

« S-Sans.. ! »

Il la lâcha finalement après une bonne minute ainsi, ayant lui-même du bleu se teintant sur ses joues. Pendant quelques secondes, l'idée de la prendre et de se téléporter loin d'ici avec elle l'effleura, mais il détourna simplement le regard en grattant son crâne avec sa main. Elle sourit en voyant son air embarrassé et déposa ses lèvres sur le front du squelette, avant de prendre la parole.

« Toriel nous a demandé d'aller en ville chercher de la nourriture, il faudrait que tu nous téléporte là-bas..  
\- Aucun problème ! »

Aussitôt dit qu'il attrapa de nouveau Frisk contre lui, et une flamme bleue les firent disparaître l'un contre l'autre d'ici. Frisk n'ayant pas le temps de se préparer à cela manqua de crier de peur, mais son glapissement disparut en même temps qu'eux deux.  
À côté, Chara ouvrit lentement les yeux, se réveillant en voyant la présence de Sans et de Frisk s'évanouir dans les airs. Il ne dit rien -il était de toute manière trop tard, car les deux autres étaient partis-, et clôt ses paupières à nouveau pour se reposer encore quelques minutes de plus. Il sourit pour lui même, sans réelle raison.

« Sans, fais attention quand tu nous téléportes ! »

Frisk se serra contre le squelette de peur de tomber n'importe où lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans l'appartement de l'humaine, en plein milieu du village au pied de la montagne. Elle s'était retrouvé au dessus de lui, allongés sur son lit, et une violente teinte rouge lui pris les joues lorsqu'elle essaya de se redresser pour sortir de la couche, mais qu'il la rattrapa par les mains pour la plaquer sur lui, l'obligeant à rester là.

« Eh, ça te rappelles pas quelque chose ? »

Il planta un regard vicieux dans les yeux de Frisk qui rougit de plus belle, en tournant la tête pour échapper à la question. Elle commençait déjà à avoir chaud, et ce n'était nullement à cause de la température dans l'appartement de l'humaine. Sans pris le menton de Frisk entre ses phalanges pour observer ce visage gêné qui lui plaisait tant.

« Cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas été _totalement_ seuls...  
\- S-Sans, on est pas là pour ç… »

Elle coupa sa phrase par un geignement de plaisir quand il se mit à lécher le cou de la femme avec sa langue bleutée -un de ses points sensibles cachés- et qu'il la releva pour qu'elle se mette à califourchon sur lui, la suivant dans ce mouvement pour en mordre doucement sa peau avec passion de ses petites canines pointues. Elle tenta vainement de le repousser avec sa faible force, mais il n'en profita que d'autant pour la brusquer et la renverser en intervertissant leurs positions pour la culminer de haut, l'aplatissant ainsi contre le lit.  
Il l'admira quelques secondes ; il admira ses cheveux lisses qui s'étalaient sur le matelas, il admira son visage qui semblait en demander plus, bien que son regard fuyant essayait de cacher ses véritables intentions et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, sans doute pour éviter de parler et de dévoiler ce sentiment qui faisait battre son cœur si rapidement dans sa poitrine. Sans la connaissait, et il savait qu'elle avait **besoin** de davantage.

« Frisk, tu es tellement mignonne.. »

Les joues de Sans étaient devenues bleues à leurs tour, et il fit un sourire à l'humaine qui était doublement gênée par la situation. Elle le laissa recommencer son manège quelques secondes, puis elle décida soudainement de se retourner sur le côté pour le faire basculer et transposer de nouveau leurs positions. Elle se retrouva à cheval sur son bassin et tendit ses bras en plaçant ses mains sur le matelas, une de chaque côté du visage du squelette qui semblait s'amuser de la situation, se retrouvant sans issus pour la renverser.

« Tu deviens entreprenante, gamine ? »

Il se moquait d'elle ! Mais elle décida de ne pas se prendre à son jeu. C'était lui qui la supplierais d'en avoir plus, à la fin. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait lui réserver pour la suite, et elle décida d'abord de déposer un baiser sur la bouche du squelette, qui ouvrit sa mâchoire en laissant passer une langue bleutée qui vint se frotter aux lèvres de la fille pour la forcer à les entrouvrir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mêlant sa langue mouillée à celle de l'humaine.  
Elle profita de ce baisé aussi longtemps qu'elle put, se délectant de ce contact avec Sans. Elle ne tarda donc pas à retirer la veste bleue qu'il portait en tout circonstance, le laissant dans cet habituel tee-shirt blanc qui dévoilait les os de ses bras. Elle glissa ensuite sa main sous ce vêtement pour caresser du bout des doigts les côtes de Sans qui rougit de plus belle et qui essaya rapidement de retirer la main de Frisk de dessous par surprise. Elle remarqua son geste poussé pas l'embarras et en profita, remarquant qu'il semblait sensible à ce contact.

« A-Attends.. F.. Frisk.. »

Son air déstabilisé fit rire l'humaine doucement, et elle sourit en le regardant droit dans ses orbites sombres mais illuminés par cette petite lueur blanche. Bientôt, sans doute d'excitation, une flamme bleutée enflamma son œil gauche alors que Frisk continuait de profiter de ce point faible qu'il avait aux côtes.  
N'aimant pas se retrouver en position d'infériorité, il finit par détourner le regard en manquant un frisson de plaisir et se téléporta rapidement en disparaissant dans une grande flamme bleue recouvrant son corps, ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber l'humaine à plat ventre sur le lit alors que le squelette s'était retrouvé assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, son visage teint d'un bleu profond.  
Il était toujours habillé simplement de ce t-shirt grisaillé qui remontait d'au dessus de ses côtes, et plongea son visage dans les os de sa main pour se cacher tandis que le tissus de son haut retombait lourdement jusqu'au bas de ce qui pourrait être son ventre.  
Frisk se redressa et se tourna vers lui, rougissant également. Ils avaient failli _le_ faire. Mais comment ?  
Sans tenta de se calmer en baissant le regard, alors que sa respiration était saccadée, tout comme celle de la fille qui se demandait s'il allait ensuite se passer quelque chose. La flamme dans l'oeil du squelette semblait ne pas vouloir s'apaiser, bien au contraire.

« Sans.. ?  
\- D-Désolé..»

La fille se leva du lit pour s'approcher de lui et se mettre à genoux à ses côtés, et il détourna le crâne de l'autre côté pour éviter son regard alors que ses joues étaient toujours de cette même couleur bleuâtre qui ne disparaissait pas. Il semblait agité, tentant de se contrôler et de contrôler cette flamme qui s'attisait encore lorsque l'humaine s'approcha de lui.

« Je… J-J'en ai envie, crois moi.. Le squelette se tut quelques secondes, gêné. Mais je ne me maîtrise plus, après.. Ni moi, ni ma magie.. E-Et j'ai peur que quelque chose arrive, que je te fasse du mal.. »

Frisk se sentit émue, et elle posa sa main sur la joue du crâne de Sans pour lui faire tourner la tête, puis elle déposa ses lèvres sucrées sur les dents de Sans, en donnant à cette action toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait. Ensuite, elle recula son visage de quelques centimètres pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sans semblait s'être calmé, et la flammèche dans son œil s'éteignait finalement. Elle sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sans, tu ne me feras jamais de mal. »

Finalement, elle se releva sur ses jambes et le squelette fit de même après l'avoir regardé un moment en silence. Il baissait la tête d'un air penaud, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, prenant la main osseuse de Sans dans la sienne en offrant toujours un petit sourire tranquille à l'autre.

« Bon, Toriel nous a demandé d'aller chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour le repas d'aujourd'hui ! »

Sans acquiesça en silence, même après avoir relevé la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux en reprenant son visage si familier et joyeux qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir sur lui en toute circonstance. Ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en repensant à cette attitude qu'il avait, il n'y a que quelques secondes. "Tellement mignon", pensa-t-elle, alors que le squelette s'interrogeait sur l'origine de cette moquerie.  
Finalement, ils sortirent de la maison de la fille pour se diriger vers la place du marché. Sans avait repris auparavant sa veste bleue, dont déjà la capuche recouvrait son crâne pour passer incognito, ce qui marchait relativement bien dans la mesure où personne ne faisait attention à lui.  
Cette place n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de là, près du centre du village. Ils n'y arrivèrent qu'en quelques minutes à peine, et Frisk demanda alors à Sans de rester un peu à l'écart et de ne pas se mêler à la foule. Ce dernier obéit, restant appuyé contre un mur un peu plus loin.

Frisk en profita pour aller saluer les marchands qu'elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer autrefois -la place du marché était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait acheter de la nourriture, avec la poissonnerie et la boucherie un peu plus loin-.  
Elle était aimée par les commerçants puisqu'elle les connaissait bien ; Tout le monde se connaissait ici. Avec le peu d'argent qu'elle avait, elle acheta ce qu'elle put. Des légumes et des fruits diversifiés, assez pour nourrir tous les estomac du campement, espérait-elle.  
Mais alors qu'elle allait payer pour cinq-cent grammes de pommes, une soudaine explosion se produisit derrière, provoquant un léger tremblement de terre qui secoua Frisk. Elle se retourna brusquement, et aperçut au loin Sans qui se tenait droit en position de combat, face à quelques types habillés de noir. Le squelette avait de nouveau cette flamme intense dans l'oeil d'une aura bleutée qui fit frissonner les Humains en face de lui. L'explosion venait évidemment de là, puisqu'à quelques mètres avait été projeté un type qui s'en était sans doute pris à Sans juste avant.

« Mais t'es malade ! On voulait juste un peu d'argent ! » Aboya l'homme à terre, qui n'était visiblement pas trop mal en point malgré la propulsion.

Alors que tout le monde sur la place s'était tourné vers l'origine de l'embrouille, Sans grinça des dents, l'air tendu, et Frisk abandonna rapidement l'idée de payer ses pommes ; Fruits qu'elle rangea par ailleurs dans un sachet en plastique qui lui avait été donné quelques minutes auparavant et qui semblait déjà presque pleins par ses précédents achats, pour ensuite courir vers Sans, poser sa main sur son épaule pour s'accrocher à lui, et lui ordonner de se téléporter maintenant.  
Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, et le monstre disparut dans une grande flamme bleue en même temps que l'humaine, laissant la place silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, comme si tous ceux présents avaient hallucinés.

Frisk et Sans furent projetés dans l'herbe après s'être téléportés, et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur leurs dos, la fille se faisant presque mal dans la chute. Ils étaient de nouveau au campement, mais tout n'était pas réglé.  
Elle se releva rapidement pour surplomber Sans qui était encore à terre, posant sur lui un regard sévère.

« Il m'avait attaq-  
\- Sans ! »

Le squelette avait essayé de se défendre, mais s'était tout aussitôt fait interrompre par Frisk qui semblait énervée, puisqu'elle le raya d'un simple mouvement de tête en le regardant de haut. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine d'un geste nerveux en tapant à un rythme régulier son pied sur le sol.

« Tu devais te faire petit !  
\- Tu voulais que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds ?  
\- Tu aurais pu le tuer ! »

Frisk soupira après avoir crié ça, ce qui eu pour effet d'interloquer Toriel qui se trouvait juste à côté. Sans baissa la tête sans rien dire de plus lorsqu'elle arriva près du squelette et de l'humaine. Il n'avait pas voulu ça..  
Toriel se tourna d'abord vers Frisk pour lui demander calmement ce qu'il se passait. Mais trop énervé, elle ne lui répondit qu'en lui jetant un regard noir. Derrière, Sans se releva avec lassitude avant de répondre.

« J'ai projeté un humain qui me cherchais des embrou-  
\- Et t'en es fier ? »

Frisk l'avait de nouveau interrompu avant de lever la tête vers le ciel d'un air désespéré. Finalement, elle se retourna en tendant le sachet plastique qu'elle tenait dans sa main depuis le début à Toriel, et cette dernière le pris en observant le contenu quelques secondes.

« J'ai pas pu en prendre plus à cause d'un certain squelette qui s'emporte trop facilement, lâcha Frisk sur un ton accusateur en jetant un coup d'oeil sur l'autre.  
\- ça devrait aller.. »

Toriel remercia l'humaine d'un simple signe de tête alors qu'elle s'éloignait à l'instant vers la tente du campement, sans doute pour pouvoir rester seule. À côté, Sans haussa les épaules en soupirant. Toriel eu l'air navrée, mais elle laissa faire les choses puisqu'elle se retourna tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans le sac, lequel était tout de même bien garni. On pouvait effectivement retrouver de nombreux fruits et légumes différents à l'intérieur, des aliments tels que Toriel n'en avait que très rarement vu dans l'Underground.  
Le squelette, après avoir vu l'ancienne reine partir, pris la décision de ne pas déranger Frisk plus que cela et de la laisser donc seule ; il avait fait assez de dommages comme ça pour n'en rajouter une couche, et partit s'installer près d'un arbre pour s'appuyer contre lui, en observant le campement.

Frisk, assise près de Chara qui avait toujours les yeux clos, inspira puis expira lentement pour se calmer. Elle s'était violemment énervée -pour pas grand chose, au final-, et regrettait maintenant cet emportement.  
Se posant quelques secondes, elle leva la tête vers le plafond de la tente en soupirant. Pourquoi s'était-elle ainsi contrariée ?  
Le monde des humains lui manquait peut-être un peu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle sur les monstres qui marchaient et parlaient plus loin, dehors. Après coup, elle sentit une petite main se poser sur son bras, et elle tourna soudainement la tête vers Chara qui venait de se réveiller. L'enfant lui sourit et se redressa pour s'asseoir dans son sac de couchage.

« Frisk ? Demanda Chara d'un air encore endormi. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
\- Hum.. Je me suis énervée contre Sans, il s'est fait remarqué et a failli blesser un humain quand nous étions au village, tout à l'heure..  
\- Je vois.. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et s'étira après avoir lâché l'avant-bras de Frisk, levant bien haut ses deux mains vers le ciel dans un long bâillement. Après quoi, il s'appuya sur ses deux mains au sol en laissant basculer sa tête sur le côté, vers Frisk, pour la regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes.

« Et alors, tu vas pas le voir ?  
\- N-Non.. »

Elle parut d'abord surprise par l'idée d'aller voir Sans. Pourquoi ? Elle venait à peine de se disputer avec lui, mais cette pensée lui fit baisser les yeux d'un air confus. Elle voulait aller le voir pour s'excuser, en effet, et Chara lui sourit.  
Il la poussa d'un geste joueur sur l'épaule en direction de l'ouverture de la tente vers dehors, pour l'inciter à retourner le voir, tout en lui faisant risette.

« Eh, Chara, fait attention ! »

Elle rit aussi avant de basculer rapidement sur le côté pour tomber directement sur le sol, et se releva tout aussitôt, se mettant maintenant droite sur ses pieds. Chara la suivit, se levant également ; mais maintenant il était beaucoup plus petit qu'elle, et alors qu'il tenta de la pousser à nouveau il ne fit que lui taper doucement le ventre ; Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire reculer l'humaine de quelques pas.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais, soupira Frisk en riant toujours. Je vais aller parler avec Sans, promis !  
\- Vas-y maintenant, c'est pas cool quand vous êtes pas ensembles ! »

Chara s'arrêta alors de la bousculer, et la regarda droit dans les yeux en prenant une attitude faussement sévère, mais il ne put s'empêcher un sourire moqueur alors qu'il plissait les yeux. Avant de partir, Frisk décida d'ébouriffer rapidement les cheveux de l'enfant en agitant sa main sur le sommet de sa tête, avant de se retourner rapidement et de sortir à pas rapides.

« Frisk ! C'est méchant !  
\- Je sais ! »

Alors que Frisk avait repéré Sans, assis contre un tronc d'arbre et semblant dormir puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés, la douce mais puissante voix de Toriel se fit entendre à sa droite pour appeler tout le monde à manger autour d'une grande planche de bois posée sur le sol, en plein air, spécialement utilisée pour les repas.  
Personne ne tarda. Il devait être presque deux heures de l'après-midi, et tout le monde mourrait évidemment de faim, c'est pourquoi tous se dépêchèrent pour aller voir Toriel, en premier Sans qui avait rouvert ses orbites (NP : Je ne sais toujours pas comment il fait…) et qui avait disparu dans une flamme bleue, sans prêter attention ou sans voir Frisk qui s'approchait de lui à pas pressés. Il réapparut près des autres, plus loin. L'humaine baissa la tête, et derrière la voix fluette de Chara la surpris.

« Bah alors Frisk ? Et ta DÉTERMINATION ?  
\- Je commence à me demander si un couple entre un monstre et un squelette est une bonne idée..  
\- Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Bien sûr ! »

Chara donna une petite tape à Frisk, avec sa faible force d'enfant. Avant d'hausser les épaules et de détourner le regard vers Sans, près des autres, qui semblait s'amuser. Chara et Frisk étaient à une dizaine de mètre, si bien qu'ils n'entendaient quasiment rien du sujet de discussion des autres, mais Papyrus semblait être furieux. Sans doute Sans avait formulé une mauvaise blague.

« Moi aussi j'ai cette impression.  
\- Quelle impression ? »

La plus grande croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine. Elle voyait très bien de quoi il voulait parler, mais elle ne souhaitait pas l'admettre. C'était l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, d'être exclus, d'être différent. Ils étaient deux à le ressentir, et Frisk oubliait parfois que Chara était un humain aussi. Ils n'étaient pas pareils, tout simplement, et se mélanger aux monstres pouvait sembler facile, mais ne l'était pas du tout.

« Ce sont des monstres, et nous sommes des humains, commença Chara en baissant la tête. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre là, et pourtant. Moi, je me sens à ma place. J'ai envie d'être avec eux, de vivre ma vie avec eux, la vie que je n'ai pas eu avant que tu arrives. Nous sommes des humains, et ce sont des monstres pour nous. Mais c'est réciproque. Dans leur esprit, ce sont nous les monstres. Tu comprends ? »

Frisk acquiesça en soupirant. Elle comprenait très bien qu'un jour, ils trouveront tous lassants les Humains, et qu'elle serait contrainte de partir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Sans, un peu plus loin. Il riait, encore. Est-ce qu'il aimerait l'humaine, même après, quand elle vieillira ?  
Qui sait ce que réserve l'avenir.

 _« En tout cas, moi, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour rester avec ceux que j'aime. Toi non ? »_

Il releva sa tête vers Frisk et lui offrit un grand sourire, levant sa main pour tenter de la poser sur son épaule -Quoiqu'un peu plus haute que lui-. L'humaine sourit également, réfléchissant à cette dernière phrase. C'est vrai, elle voulait rester avec les monstres aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait, et pour cela elle était prête à sacrifier tout ce qu'il y avait d' "humain" en elle.

« Merci Chara. »

Elle sourit à l'enfant d'un geste sincère, avant de le contourner pour s'avancer vers la table des autres. Toriel l'aperçut, et lui fit un signe de main, semblant heureuse de la voir se joindre à eux. Chara suivit derrière Frisk, et s'assit sur le sol aux côtés des autres. Frisk, elle, se plaça à côté de Sans en le regardant quelques secondes dans les yeux. Il fit de même, avant de poser sa main sur la joue de la fille qui rougit aussitôt.

 **« Savoir que je pourrais peut-être rester avec eux toute ma vie m'emplis de DÉTERMINATION. »**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout de la deuxième partie ! J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu quand je l'ai écris :3**

 **J'ai essayé de faire comme l'on me l'avait demandé, de développer en même temps le côté "monde humain" que le côté "sans x frisk", et les autres personnages par ailleurs.**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent, au cas où ça prêterait à confusion, la "grande tente" c'est une tente dite "tente marabout", comme le nom était un peu bizarre je n'ai pas osé le placer directement dans le récit x)**  
 **J'ai déjà dormi dans une tente marabout, c'est un peu bizarre au début, on est juste vingt dans la même tente, et c'est marrant quand on s'y habitue.**  
 **Bref, trève de bavardages sur ma vie !**

 **Laissez des reviews si le texte vous a plu, ou même s'il vous a pas plu, pour formuler des critiques ^w^**  
 **Cela me faisait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui aiment cette suite ! Je m'attendais à plus de critiques que cela, et au final je me retrouve avec pleins de reviews me disant que le texte était bien, ça m'a donné envie de continuer :3**

 **Cette fois, par contre, je pense que la troisième partie arrivera un peu plus tard ! j'ai (malheureusement ;w;) des cours, et donc beaucoup de travails.**

 **Bref, bonne fin de vacance !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde.  
Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre n'est pas terminé. Voici l'explication :  
Je poste juste en tant que "dernier chapitre" l'avancement de toutes mes fanfictions Undertale : Ces avancements sont peut être courts, longs, mais c'est tout ce que je peux donner pour le moment.  
Je pense que je ne continuerais plus aucunes de mes fanfictions sur Undertale, en réalité. J'essaye de m'éloigner du fandom qui m'a énormément dégoûtée du jeu à cause de fans-cancers qui me harcelaient et rendaient le jeu ridicule à mes yeux. Arrêter les fanfictions fait partit de ma purge personnelle, même s'il se peut que je les reprennent un jour ou l'autre. En tout cas, ce ne serait sans doute pas avant un moment. Mais je me lancerais peut être dans d'autres fanfictions concernant d'autres fandoms, donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon profil de temps en temps. Qui sait ! ^^**

 **Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Encore désolée, et profitez bien de ces derniers passages.**

* * *

Le soleil se levait derrière la colline, loin du campement des monstres qui se reposaient dans leurs lits, silencieux. Une nouvelle journée commençait ce matin-là.  
Sans ouvrit les yeux brutalement en sentant la présence de personnes autour du campement. Il se redressa sur sa couche, et pivota son crâne d'un côté et de l'autre pour regarder autour de lui. À sa droite, Papyrus dormait profondément, recroquevillé sur lui même, le visage marqué par un grand sourire niais. De l'autre côté, Frisk s'était réveillée en entendant Sans passer à côté d'elle après s'être levé du lit ; Elle lui attrapa la main de sa faible force matinale, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre Sans qui tourna le crâne vers elle.

« Eh, rendors-toi…  
\- Où est-ce que tu vas…?  
\- Rien, je vais faire un tour.»

Il lui sourit d'un air presque sincère, avant de la forcer à le lâcher, pour ensuite sortir de la tente à pas rapide.  
Il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre son épaisse veste bleue ; Habillé du t-shirt blanc qu'il avait toujours porté, l'air frais du matin le fit frissonner.  
Passant outre, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horizon. Des arbres ; Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il soupira, mais sursauta brutalement en se sentant basculer en avant sous l'énorme poids de Frisk qui lui sauta sur le dos.

« Frisk !  
\- Désolée ~ »

Elle rit doucement, et se releva pour laisser Sans se redresser ; Il se précipita pour se remettre sur ses pieds, et posa sa main sur la joue de l'humaine, laissant glisser son doigts squelettique le long de son visage, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire rougir. Elle ne tarda pas à reculer d'un pas et à se décaler pour regarder autour d'elle.

« Tu faisais quoi ?  
\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des humains, autour, mais je dois me tromper… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, perplexe, en haussant les épaules.

« Des humains, comme moi ? Je te rappelle que le seul village qu'il y a se trouve à vingt-cinq kilomètres, c'est très loin quand on a pas la téléportation !  
\- Tu as raison, personne n' _ **Os**_ erait s'en éloigner ! »

Sans rit à sa propre blague sous le regard faussement exaspéré de Frisk, qui ne tint pas longtemps et pouffa également avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« Tu es irrécupéra- »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase alors qu'elle entendit un bruissement dans les feuilles derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement alors que le regard perplexe de Sans se tournait vers l'origine du bruit.  
Cinq humains tout habillés de noirs et protégés par un casque ainsi qu'une une combinaison par-balle s'avancèrent vers Sans et Frisk, pointants des armes chargées vers le monstre. Sans recula d'un pas en attrapant la main de Frisk pour placer l'humaine rapidement derrière lui, la protégeant de son corps.  
Il leva sa main vers les airs alors que la flamme dans son oeil s'était mise à brûler vivement, alors qu'il se tenait sur le qui-vive. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient ces armes qu'il pointait sur lui, mais cela ressemblait fortement à ce que Frisk lui avait décrit comme étant des "pistolets".  
Derrière, on entendit la voix d'Undyne se réveiller et s'avancer vers l'extérieur. Ni l'humaine, ni le monstres ne se retournèrent vers elle.

« Sans, fais attention s'il-te plait ! »

Frisk tenta de pousser Sans pour qu'il s'en aille se cacher, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil, restant en position de combat.  
Un long temps s'écoula avant que derrière, Undyne comprenne qui étaient les humains tout habillés de noir qui se tenaient sans bouger, comme s'ils attendaient que quelque chose se produise.

« Eh, c'est quoi ça ?! C'est qui ces gars, Frisk ?! »

L'ancienne chef de la garde royale s'avança rapidement sans attendre de réponse en faisant apparaître une lance purement magique dans sa main, la pointant vers les humains.  
L'ambiance était terriblement tendue ; Mais un grand homme aux cheveux bruns et au visage faussement souriant apparut derrière les personnes armées. Il frappa deux coups dans ses mains, ce qui eu pour effet de faire baisser les armes des autres qui se redressèrent subitement en choeur. Mais les deux monstres ne bougeaient pas, et Frisk semblait toujours terrorisée.

« Alors ce que les villageois nous ont dit est vrai, il y a bien un monstre ici. Je dirais même plusieurs… »

Il haussa les sourcils en détaillant de la tête aux pieds Sans puis Undyne, les dévorant littéralement du regard.  
Frisk échappa à l'étreinte de Sans qui la maintenait derrière lui, et s'avança sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un quelconque mouvement pour la retenir.  
Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour respirer un grand coup, et s'arrêta à un mètre de l'humain en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, déterminée.

« Que voulez-vous ?  
\- Frisk Roberts. Doctorat en science de la technologie, très douée en physique, biologie, psychologie. Vous aviez dix ans quand vous avez disparu totalement de la surface de cette planète. Vos parents vont ont cherchés pendant des semaines avant d'abandonner totalement l'idée de vous retrouver. En tant que orpheline après être revenue à la surface, vous avez passer le restant de votre jeunesse à étudier sans vous faire de liens avec les habitants de ce monde. C'était pour _eux_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire hypocrite se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la tente, sous le regard stupéfait et déstabilisé de la jeune femme, qui ne cilla cependant pas. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant à l'autre le temps de placer une phrase.

« Vous avez rencontrer les monstres à vos dix ans, et avez réussi à les sauver. Bravo, mademoiselle Roberts, je suis impressionné. Exactement huit enfants sont tombés dans ce que vous appelez l'Underground, mais vous êtes la seule à en ressortir vivante et à avoir brisé la barrière. »

Il s'avança vers les autres autres monstres qui ne bougeaient toujours pas, suivant l'homme du regard d'un air méfiant. Sans n'arrivait pas à percevoir ce à quoi l'autre pensait ; Il était si louche que même Frisk semblait perturbée. D'où venait-il ? De la police ? D'une organisation secrète ? Mais surtout : Comment pouvait-il savoir autant de chose sur le monde des monstres ?  
Il finit par s'arrêter de bouger, remarquant d'autres monstres endormis sur des matelas, cachés par la tente. Ses yeux pétillèrent, et il se frotta inconsciemment les mains en voyant tant de spécimens.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul camp de monstres, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Effectivement. Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de chose sur nous, commença Frisk en prenant la parole. Mais vous êtes extrêmement malpoli de ne pas vous présenter.  
\- Oh, excusez moi ! »

Il s'avança de nouveau vers Frisk et lui attrapa les doigts pour se pencher dans un geste noble et lui déposer un baiser sur le dos de la main, avant de se redresser en plantant son regard dans les yeux de l'humaine.

« Oliver White, pour vous servir »

Sans réagit au quart de tour, il accourut presque vers Frisk pour pousser l'homme et l'éloigner de Frisk, qui n'avait pas bougé.  
Le dénommé Oliver fut propulsa de quelques pas, mais se maintaint sur ses pieds.  
De son côté, Sans se tourna vers Frisk d'un air inquiet, et elle lui attrapa la veste timidement, s'approchant de ce qui pourrait être son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

« Ne t'en fais pas, laisses moi faire Sans, fais moi confiance.. »

Il avait l'air dubitatif, mais soupira et s'écarta pour la laisser s'occuper de ce cas. L'humaine fit quelques pas en avant.

« Bien. Vous travaillez pour une société ? Une organisation top-secrète, comme dans les films américains type James Bond ?  
\- Ahah ; Rien de tout cela. Je suis chef du PISM, Programme International de Sécurité contre les Monstres. Cela fait longtemps que nous surveillons le trou où tu es tombé quand tu étais jeune. Nous sommes là pour nous occuper des monstres, et les garder secrets à la vue du monde.  
\- Vous en "occuper" ? C'est à dire ?  
\- Tu es bien curieuse. »

Oliver perdit son sourire en soulignant le regard perçant que Frisk jetait sur lui. Elle ne bougeait pas, et lui non plus. Derrière, Undyne s'avança vers l'humain en tentant de s'imposer comme la grande et puissante femme qu'elle était.

« Ecoutes mon grand, commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant près de lui alors qu'elle le dépassait de vingt bons centimètres. Tu vas te retourner et partir avec ta gentille petite garde, on ne veut pas de toi ici.  
\- Undyne, ancienne chef de la garde royale, c'est cela ? Ecoutez, je crois que c'est vous qui n'avez pas très bien compris la situation. »

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, alors qu'elle ne paraissait pas le moins impressionnée du monde. Voyant que sa tactique de charme ne prenait pas, il recula d'un pas et redressa sur son nez de petites lunettes en verres.

« Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, bien entendu. Vous êtes tous spéciaux pour la communauté, et vous pouvez nous offrir un grand avantage. Nous vous proposons de venir avec nous ; Nous vous intégrerons dans la vie des Humains. »

Undyne fronça les sourcils. S'intégrer parmis les humains ? Il n'avait montré jusqu'à maintenant que de l'hostilité. Venir armer et avec cinq hommes entraînés, elle doutait que ses intentions étaient réellement pacifiques. La guerrière tourna la tête vers Frisk, qui semblait dubitative.  
Frisk réfléchissait à toute vitesse. C'était elle, l'humaine adoptée par des monstres. C'était elle qui devait faire le choix le plus risqué qu'elle n'eut jamais à faire : Accepter, et laisser vivre les monstres dans le monde des humains au risque qu'ils se fassent persécutés, ou refuser, et rester cacher, sans provisions ou ressources.  
Cette situation ne durerait évidemment pas toute l'éternité.  
La femme s'avança et tendit sa main vers l'homme sous le regard perplexe des deux autres monstres.

« Très bien. Mais si vous voudrez quoi que ce soit de notre part, il faudra d'abord que nous établissons des règles.  
\- Bien entendu, Roberts. Y a-t'il un endroit tranquille se situant dans les alentours où nous pourrions en parler ? »

Oliver attrapa la main de Frisk, concluant un marché invisible entre les deux. Le coeur de la femme battait à toute vitesse. Aussi, elle échappa à la main de l'homme pour s'avancer vers la planche en bois où les monstres avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner. Ce seraient là qu'ils allaient parlementer.  
Sans et Undyne, hébétés, se regardèrent tour à tour.  
Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il allait se passer, mais cela les inquiétait au plus au point.

Cela faisait une heure que Frisk et Oliver s'étaient coupés du monde.  
La plupart des monstres du camp s'étaient réveillés, et restaient groupés au même endroit.  
Chara et Asriel s'étaient avancés vers Sans en premiers. Ils se demandaient tous deux ce qu'il s'était passé, principalement Chara qui était, avant tout, un enfant tombé dans l'Underground, comme Frisk. Il voulait la soutenir dans les décisions qu'elle devait faire.  
Sans avait l'air tendu, dans ses explications.

« Il y a ce gars qui a débarqué avec ses potes, lança-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers les cinq hommes qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil. Il a commencé à se la jouer grand méchant, puis il a dit vouloir nous aider… Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe, mais ce gars m'inquiète. »

Il conclut, rentrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste qu'il avait remis depuis, et soupira.  
Son frère Papyrus, qui se tenait à ses côtés depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère en souriant.

« NE T'EN FAIS PAS, SANS ! L'HUMAINE EST TRÈS INTELLIGENTE, ELLE NOUS SORTIRA DE CE PÉTRIN !  
\- Tu as raison, pap'. »

Il lui sourit, gardant toujours un oeil nerveux sur Frisk, assise en face d'Oliver, au loin.

De son côté, l'humaine essayait de rester impassible. Oliver White, bien que de premier abord conciliant, se révélait de plus en plus égocentrique au fur et à mesure que l'humaine débattait.

« Il faut que les monstres aient exactement les mêmes droits que les Humains. Aucune vente en esclave ne sera tolérée, pas d'exploitation…  
\- Mais ils auront les mêmes devoirs.  
\- Bien entendu, fit Frisk en joignant ses mains l'une à l'autre pour s'entremêler les doigts nerveusement.  
\- Nous ne pourrons cependant rien faire s'ils sont victimes de discriminations.  
\- Comment ? »

Frisk leva un sourcil, étonnée. Elle espérait avoir mal compris. Ils n'allaient rien faire si les monstres étaient battus, et violentés ?

« Les monstres seront considérés exactement comme des humains. S'ils se font battres et rejetés, nous ne pourrons rien faire. »

Frisk se leva de là où elle était assise, surplombant Oliver pour lui faire face.

« Les monstres sont des êtres vivants et amicaux, beaucoup plus pacifistes que les humains. Mais sachez qu'ils ont d'énormes pouvoirs. Si n'importe quel humain les touches, je ferais personnellement en sorte qu'il vous _arrive malheur_ , si vous comprenez mon sous-entendu.  
\- Serait-ce des menaces ? Nous ne céderons pas au chantage d'une enfant, mademoiselle Roberts. »

Frisk mordit sa lèvre inférieure d'un geste nerveux. Les discussions n'avançaient pas, et elle commençait à perdre pied. L'humaine avait fait des études scientifiques, et pas de sociale. Elle ne connaissait strictement rien aux argumentations dans ce genre..  
Au loin, Chara gardait un oeil sur ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il vit l'humaine se lever, l'humain devina que quelque chose se passait. Au départ il n'osa pas s'avancer mais finit par céder : À pas rapides, il alla à la rencontre d'Oliver, qui jeta un simple coup d'oeil vers lui lorsqu'il apparut. Il fut tout d'abord surpris.

« Chara ? »

L'enfant ne prêta pas attention à l'appellation de son prénom, se tournant vers Frisk aussitôt. Il lui sourit et posa sa main sur le bras de la femme.

« Je m'occupe du reste, vas rejoindre Sans et les autres, ils ont besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Absolument. Fais moi confiance ! »

Frisk douta quelque seconde. Voyant l'air confiant de l'autre, elle finit par obtempérer et s'éloigna. Chara, plus calme, s'assit en face de l'homme et lui sourit de son air le plus faux qu'elle pu.

« Chara, vous êtes morte il y a des centaines d'années…  
\- Vous n'êtes pas à jour ? Je suis revenue à la vie. Plein de DÉTERMINATION…  
\- C'est impossible… »

Chara resta impassible. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis regarda Oliver dans les yeux, faisant pression sur cet homme de son simple regard.

« Vous savez, quand je suis revenu, j'ai reçu d'énormes pouvoirs, plus grands encore que ceux de Frisk, un pouvoir que j'ai accumulé pendant des _centaines d'années_ , comme vous le dite.  
\- Que voulez vous ? »

Oliver baissa la tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez dans un reste de dignité ; Malgré lui, bien que Frisk soit très intelligente et puissante, il ne pouvait daigner que Chara était bien plus puissante que l'autre humaine. Son âme avait plusieurs fois fusionné avec celle d'un monstre et n'en était sans doute ressortie que plus forte. Il soupira, s'avouant vaincu. Il avait _peur_ de Chara.

« Tout ce que Frisk a demandé.  
\- Très bien. »

La discussion se clôt là dessus.


End file.
